Blood Moon
by Celebi Soutney
Summary: Las sombras del pasado siempre vuelven, pero los sentimientos persisten. ¿Que pasaría si se rindiera y, por primera vez en su vida, obedeciera a su instinto? ¿El amanecer del Blood Moon eliminaría sus arrepentimientos y podrían permitirse una vida nueva, luchando contra la malévola corporación de la Liga de las Leyendas?
1. Capítulo 1

Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic... bah, al primer fanfic que termino y que publico. Antes que nada, aclaro que utilizo mucho los insultos, digamos que es la manera de que el fanfic tome algo de mi, así que por favor no se ofendan ante las innecesarias malas palabras.

Espero que puedas gozarlo tanto como yo gocé al escribirlo. Y sentite libre de los insultos (me encantan) y las críticas, así es como uno prospera y mejora.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la compañía de Riot Games.

 _Dedicado a Bianca y a Chiara, las primeras lectoras de este fic. Gracias por su apoyo!_

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

"DEMACIAAAAAA"

Seguido de aquel desgarrador grito, el musculoso y fornido cuerpo de Garen cayó al suelo como una masa inanimada y deshecha, regando los pastizales con su calienta y espesa sangre que brotaba de las múltiples heridas que habían desencadenado su muerte.

Un ágil cuerpo aterrizó sobre el cadáver del guerrero demaciano y arrancó de su espalda una kama, arma utilizada para arrancarle la vida. Inmediatamente se internó en la jungla, escuchando como la imponente voz masculina proclamaba: RACHA SANGRIENTA.

Akali, anda a Dragón rápido ordenó a través de su mente la voz de su invocador están todos con poca vida, es tu oportunidad

La ninja corrió tan velozmente como pudo mas no lo suficiente como para evitar que sus contrincantes destruyeran a la bestia y ganaran su poder. Aun así Akali se lanzó contra Vayne, golpeando ferozmente su pecho con su temida patada voladora. La víctima cayó al suelo sin poder respirar y tosiendo algo de sangre, mientras la ninja acababa con su vida hundiendo una de sus kamas en su caja torácica, atravesando su corazón en dos y rebanando sus huesos cual si fueran simple papel. Vayne se desplomó en el suelo y aún muerta su cuerpo exhalaba borbotones de sangre que manchaban su pálida piel.

ASESINATO DOBLE

Akali salió despedida hacia los aires por consecuencia de Cho´Gath, quien trataba de ganar algo de tiempo para escapar, puesto que tanto él como sus compañeros se encontraban demasiado débiles. Suponiendo que la criatura del vacío sería el mayor problema con el que tendría que afrontar, la ninja aterrizó e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre el lomo de aquella bestia, hundiendo sobre él sus dos kamas. Cho´Gath rugió desesperadamente, mientras una Lux trataba de disipar a Akali sin utilizar sus habilidades… seguramente carecía de mana para ayudar a su compañero, más la ninja no se contentó hasta que su fiereza la llevó a hundir una de sus kamas a patadas dentro de la carne de la criatura del vacío, provocando que esta aullara de dolor y se desplomara al suelo muerta.

ASESINATO TRIPLE

Acabar con aquella Lux sin mana fue demasiado sencillo, puesto que de por sí era delicada y con un par de cortadas pudo acabar con el menudo cuerpo de la dama luminosa, el cual brilló pálidamente antes de caer inanimadamente al suelo.

ASESINATO CUÁDRUPLE

¡PENTA, PENTA, PENTA! gritaba por la excitación su invocador SE ENCUENTRA HUYENDO POR MID, RAPIDO, RAPIDO

No fue necesario que le ordenara ir rápido ni que le dijera donde se encontraba. Akali ya había observado a Fiddlesticks huir por el carril del medio y rápidamente tomó carrera contra aquel maldito espantapájaros… Claro está que no le costó mucho alcanzarlo, aquellas escuálidas patas de madera no eran competencia contra las musculosas y ejercitadas piernas de la ninja.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que se iba acercando al desesperado Fiddlesticks que corría tan rápido como podía tratando de escapar de aquel chacal que deseaba la gloria que conllevaba hacer un pentakill. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Akali saltó y dirigió su poderosa patada voladora contra aquel rezagado enemigo.

Ya podía escuchar los vítores de los espectadores y el grito de victoria de su invocador… pronto todo aquel equipo quedaría relegado ante las poderosas técnicas del Puño de la Sombra… ¡Ya podía saborear su gloria!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar en dos a aquel desesperado Fiddlesticks, un shuriken rozó el costado de la joven y salió disparado con una velocidad increíble, atravesando el cuerpo del espantapájaros, el cual cayó desmembrado al suelo en una lluvia de paja y astillas.

EXTERMINIO

… ¿Y el pentakill?

Akali aterrizó sobre los restos de la víctima recién asesinada y se volvió hacia atrás, mirando furiosa e iracunda a aquel maldito ser que le había arrebatado su gloria

"LA PUTA MADRE, ZED" rugió, arrancándose el pañuelo verde que cubría su boca, para poder insultarlo mejor "ERA UN PENTAKILL, FORRO"

El aludido caminaba tranquilamente, como si aquel comentario no hubiera sido dirigido hacia él. A pesar de su ira no se atrevía a insultarlo más de lo que ya había hecho, Akali sentía cierta inhibición hacia aquel siniestro personaje… quizás era por su maciza y majestuosa armadura, o su carácter tan sombrío y perverso, o el hecho de que se había apoderado del milenario templo donde ella y sus amigos habían entrenado casi toda su vida, o quizás todas esas razones juntas eran lo que causaba respeto y rencor en el corazón de la joven.

"No deberías culpar a los demás por tus errores" sentenció él, con aquella grave e imponente voz que tanto lo caracterizaba. "Tu carencia de velocidad y reflejos te arrebató la gloria"

¡Cómo deseaba arrancarle la quijada con una fuerte patada! Deseaba quebrar y destruir el orgullo de aquel vil y despreciable ser y recuperar su tan amado hogar. Iba a contestarle mas sus aliados destruyeron rápidamente el nexo enemigo, dando por acabada aquella partida.

Felicidades, Akali comentó su invocador antes de separar su mente con la de la Ninja La próxima habrá un pentakill

Akali salió del edifico de la Liga de las Leyendas y se encaminó hacia el bosque que iba en dirección hacia Jonia, ya que antes de poder ver la orilla del mar se encontraba una posada donde solía hospedarse ella con sus compañeros. El cielo era de color naranja intenso que amenazaba ennegrecerse en cualquier momento, además varias nubes se dispersaban, tapando los pocos rayos de sol que aún quedaban.

Cuando entró se encontró con Shen y Kennen, ambos sentados en una mesa bebiendo de una botella de brandy. Akali se unió e inmediatamente se acercó el mozo, quien felicitó a la joven por su reciente partida y tomó su orden.

"¿Vieron la partida?" preguntó, mientras bebía un par de sorbos de aquel brandy. Le resultaba bastante fuerte para ella, pero si hasta el mismo Kennen lo tomaba casi como si fuera agua, ella tendría que acostumbrarse a aquel amargo sabor.

"Sah" respondió el yordle, jugueteando con sus dedos y produciendo mínimas descargas eléctricas entre ellos. "Casi penta, se ve que mejoraste con tu entrenamiento, o la energía de los invocadores del otro equipo era muy baja"

"Nah, eran buenos invocadores" aseguró la joven, inflando el pecho con orgullo "Solamente tuve una oportunidad donde estaban todos débiles… y casi la aprovecho de no ser por el forro de Zed"

"Te faltó velocidad" acotó Shen. Su voz apenas se escuchó, mejor dicho pareció un suspiro que voló hasta los oídos de Akali, hiriéndolos al ver que su compañero opinaba lo mismo que el despreciable Zed.

"Lo mismo dijo ese idiota" repuso la Ninja, clavando su mirada en el Ojo del Crepúsculo. "A parte de aquella amistad de muchos años pasados, también comparten la misma opinión"

Shen ni se inmutó. Si había algo que caracterizaba a aquel hombre era aquella "carencia" de sentimientos que le mantenían el temple sereno para cualquier batalla y alerta ante cualquier osado que se atreviera a atacarlo sorpresivamente. Mientras la joven le clavaba su mirada, mantenía sus ojos sobre el vaso de brandy, como si analizara el color y la textura de aquella bebida.

A pesar del gran conflicto interno que mantenían Shen y Zed, una convicción crecía cada vez más en la mente de la joven… ambos hombres se parecían demasiado. Tenían un carácter serio y frío, y en el fondo la ninja sentía cierta inhibición cada vez que debía encarar a alguno de ellos. Ante Zed, su sentimiento de inhibición se entremezclaba con toda la ira y el rencor que albergaba el corazón de la muchacha, pero ante Shen su inhibición parecía mezclarse con un halo de misterio y respeto.

El mozo se acercó y depositó sobre la mesa los platos de comida. Los tres comieron con bastante apetito, pero inmersos en un profundo silencio. Siempre solían comer entre las historias raras y el agotador palabrerío de Kennen, pero a medida que este iba avanzando con su entrenamiento en la Liga de las Leyendas, su comportamiento iba volviéndose cada vez más serio cuando se encontraban junto con Shen, al punto de casi llegar a imitar su temple de estatua. Tanto silencio sepulcral le daba la sensación de sentirse sola, sin apoyo. Como si sus amigos fueran unos simples extraños, mas sabía que no debía ser así… después de todo, gracias a ellos dos logró salir con vida durante la invasión de Zed al templo.

"A veces me pregunto" comenzó diciendo "si alguna vez podremos regresar a nuestro templo y recuperar la Antigua Orden del Equilibrio de Valoran…"

"Si lo que realmente queres es derrotar a Zed, nunca vas a lograrlo con tus desbocados sentimientos" comentó Shen, con un tono de voz neutral, sin intención de herir a la joven, solamente de recomendarla "tu pasión es lo que te lleva a mezclar luchas con sentimientos, razón con emociones… te falta impasibilidad"

"Con que impasibilidad, ¿eh?" murmuró, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus músculos "Impasibilidad" repitió, mientras salía del hostal. Kennen se levantó y siguió los pasos de la joven.

Caminaron un trecho corto, sepultándose dentro del bosque. Recién después de media hora de caminar, el pequeño yordle dejó a un lado su actitud impasible y volvió con su agotadora conversación, acompañándola de varios saltitos que le ayudaban a seguir el paso de la ninja y algunas descargas eléctricas a su alrededor.

"Sos raro" comentó la joven, tratando de detener la repentina catarata de palabras que había brotado de Kennen. "Primero estas serio, ahora hablas y hablas como si fueras Lulu, diciendo muchas giladas y sonriendo todo el tiempo… ¿qué flasheas?"

"Pasa que hay circunstancias en las que uno debe mantener la impasibilidad" repuso el pequeño yordle.

"Pero delante de Shen no sirve" rió Akali "Shen no es idiota, debe de imaginarse que delante de él sos toda una estatua de cera y que lejos de rango de visión te moves tanto como un petardo"

"Che, solamente estoy descargando ahora las consecuencias de todo un día de impasibilidad" se quejó Kennen, haciendo un tierno puchero "pasa que es bastante agotador y difícil… y creo que realmente es el pilar de nuestro entrenamiento, así que cuando logre dominarlo bien, seré un ninja mucho mejor"

"¡Bah! Que impasibilidad ni impasibilidad… uno es buen ninja porque es buen ninja gracias a su entrenamiento y listo"

"No lo creas. Cuando estás seguro de tu victoria o cebado con tu poder es cuando realmente uno pierde el control de sí mismo y se deja llevar" dijo el pequeño yordle, mirando fijamente a su compañera "si no hubieras estado cegada por el placer de un pentakill, hubieras notado que habían minions enemigos, con los cuales hubieras podido impulsarte para obtener más ventaja que el shuriken de Zed" concluyó.

Akali se detuvo. ¿Realmente fue así? ¿Realmente aquella sed de sangre y gloria la habían cegado? ¡Ella odiaba la Liga de las Legendas! ¿Cuándo fue que se dejó llevar por ese estúpido y competitivo evento y cedió ante el enemigo por un error de novato?

"Fui muy impulsiva…"

"Precisamente ese es el problema: combatir contra nuestros sentimientos. Tanto Shen como Zed lo han logrado. Por eso somos más débiles que ellos" atajó a decir Kennen.

Siempre, desde que era pequeña y entrenaba en el templo, había deseado ser tan fuerte como esos dos. Había tratado de captar la atención de su maestro, mas este siempre estaba compenetrado en el entrenamiento de su hijo Shen y de Zed, el joven que había rescatado del más oscuro y profundo orfelinato. Siempre sus habilidades habían sido superiores a las de cualquier aprendiz del templo, y siempre que esos dos peleaban se reunían todos los otros alumnos, además de otros ninjas y maestros que habitaban en el templo. Siempre habían sido ellos dos.

A pesar de haber obtenido el título honorífico del Puño de la Sombra, el cual le había pertenecido a su madre, no estaba conforme. ¿Cómo estarlo cuando una es más débil que sus enemigos? ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Shen a recuperar el templo si las habilidades de Zed eran muy superiores? ¡Ese maldito! ¡Obtener el poder de las sombras lo había convertido en el Ninja más poderoso de todos!

Por la culpa de aquel despreciable traidor tuvieron que huir de su hogar, dejando en el camino a todos los aprendices del difunto maestro, muertos por practicar el arte del Equilibrio. Y obligados a entrar a una organización tan estúpida como era la Liga de las Leyendas para combatir y entrenarse contra los grandes campeones de toda Runaterra… luchando con las energías de los ineptos invocadores que la convocaban a batalla. ¡Los despreciaba tanto! Pero aún así, ¿Cómo pudo cebarse tanto ante aquella pelea tan idiota? ¡Sólo era un estúpido pentakill!

"Tenes razón" concluyó Akali, agachando la cabeza "somos débiles, pero estoy segura de que lograremos tener la habilidad y la disciplina de Shen para derrotar a Zed"

"¡Yo siempre lo creí!" exclamó el pequeño yordle, dando saltitos y haciendo saltar algunas chispas de sus peludas patas.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, tratando de alentarse el uno al otro. Aquello que se proponían era demasiado difícil para ellos, por algo Shen obtuvo el título de Ojo del Crepúsculo. Pero ellos eran el Puño de la Sombra y el Corazón de la Tormenta, y se sentían capaces de lograrlo.

Regresaron hacia el hostal. La luna ya se había apoderado de todo el cielo, brillando como una antorcha entre el profundo negro que hacía más peligroso y confuso el bosque. Pero eran ninjas entrenados y sabían guiarse por su instinto y la posición de las estrellas.

La posada emanaba luces y risas de alcohólicos que cantaban con suma felicidad. Los dos ninjas estaban a punto de entrar cuando se detuvieron en seco, justo cuando una filosa navaja cortó el viento, rozó la mejilla de Akali y fue a clavarse en la puerta del hostal.

"Realmente tenes ganas de molestar" suspiró la joven, mirando hacia atrás. Un ágil cuerpo descendió saltando de los árboles y calló al suelo con suma gracia. Su cabello pelirrojo se zarandeaba seductoramente con el viento y su sonrisa parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

"Andaba aburrida y mi mayor pasatiempo es matar jonios" repuso la recién llegada, con una ruidosa carcajada.

"Katarina, dejate de joder" exclamó Akali, poniendo ambas manos en sus kamas. Creía que aquella mujer estaba desquiciada y no le sorprendería que, estúpidamente, atacara a ambos.

"Tranca, flaca" rió Katarina viendo las posiciones de defensa de ambos ninjas "prefiero acabarlos cuando estamos en la pelea, así el apellido Du Couteau tiene más prestigio del que tiene" murmuró, saltando de rama en rama y desapareciendo entre el follaje.

"Esa mina está realmente loca" repuso Kennen "vino acá solamente a decir una boludez y se tomó el palo, ¿qué se fumó?"

"Me odia porque sus tácticas son parecidas a las mías" explicó Akali, frunciendo una ceja "olvidate… tengo demasiado sueño… vamos a dormir"

Arrancaron la daga que permanecía clavada en la puerta y Kennen la guardó entre sus ropajes. Nunca se sabía cuando podría necesitarla. Y, entre el jolgorio y el alcohol, entraron a la posada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenas! Acá les traigo la continuación del capítulo 1.**

 **Digamos que a partir de acá empieza a cobrar algo de vida la historia, así que quienes no lo han leído todavía (ay, no saben de lo que se perdieron) tienen bastante de que entretenerse… creo.**

 **En fin, el lunes (a más tardar el martes) publicaré el capítulo 3, así que los mataré con la expectativa. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 _Capítulo 2_

"¡Bienvenidos a otro día en la Liga de las Leyendas!" exclamó el anunciador, agitando sus brazos con suma emoción "¡Ya tenemos a nuestros diez invocadores listos para conectarse con sus campeones! ¡Adelante!"

Los gritos del público acompañaron las palabras del hombre y, cuando este hubo terminado, estallaron en vítores y silbidos, excitados ante la batalla que se hallaba pronta a comenzar.

En el centro del escenario donde se encontraban parados los invocadores se encontraba una gigantesca máquina (patente de Zaun) donde las diez personas antes mencionadas manipulaban, cada uno, una esfera que permitía que el invocador se conectara con su campeón, transfiriéndole energía para que este luche con mayor agresión o que se recupere de las heridas recibidas.

Detrás del escenario se encontraban los dos equipos prontos para pelear: el que correspondía al lado celeste y el que correspondía al lado rojo. Ninguno de los dos equipos podían verse antes de la batalla, por lo que se encontraban divididos mientras calentaban para entrar en la Grieta del Invocador.

El equipo del lado celeste estaba formado por: Shen, Kennen, Akali, Braum y Graves. Los cinco campeones estaban calentando y estirando sus músculos cuando algunos miembros del sector administrativo de la Liga de las Leyendas entraron para saludarlos

"Les deseamos las mejores de las suertes" deseó uno de aquellos hombres. Eran tres, y el que había hablado era un sujeto de baja estatura, algo calvo y con una sonrisa tan desagradable que ninguno volteó la cabeza ante aquella felicitación. "Debo comunicarles algo: los invocadores que solicitaron al Triunvirato de Las Sombras han pagado extra para que cambien sus vestimentas"

"Dah, ¿en serio?" se quejó Kennen "si realmente fueran fanáticos de nosotros, sabrían que con estos trajes que ya usamos estamos cómodos y peleamos bien…"

"Vamos, vamos, es solamente vestirse de médicos, como ustedes mismos aprobaron a la hora de entrar" repuso el hombre, tratando de ser amable y comprensivo "además son trajes ajustados y simples, les será fácil combatir"

"Vos lo decís porque no vas a estar mostrando el culo cuando saltes" le atacó Akali, fulminándole con la mirada "¿y qué es eso de que cada campeón debe alternar de traje cada vez que a un idiota invocador se le ocurra desembolsar más dinero? Las políticas de la Liga de las Leyendas son muy estúpidas" concluyó, suspirando y volteándose para otro lado.

El hombre sonrió y con un gesto de miradas ordenó que los otros que le acompañaran depositaran los trajes cerca de los campeones. Así hicieron y luego se retiraron.

"Bueno, se viene el Doctor Kennen" rió el yordle, mientras se desvestía para colocarse el traje.

Akali se retiró de la escena, considerando que era la única mujer, iba a resultar incómodo que sus compañeros se cambien delante de ella. Así es que entró en un baño que se encontraba ahí cerca y en poco tiempo reapareció ante sus amigos vestidos de enfermera.

"Cirujano Shen, Doctor Kennen y Enfermera Akali" anunció el yordle.

Escucharon un par de palabras más del anunciador y luego se abrió la gran compuerta metálica (para información, todos aquellos aparatejos modernos provienen de Zaun) por la cual los cinco campeones salieron corriendo y entraron al campo de batalla. Se colocaron los cinco en la base principal y apenas escucharon la frase: "Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador", salieron corriendo cada uno a su correspondiente línea.

Akali se dirigió hacia la línea del medio, mientras que tanto Kennen como Graves se dirigieron a la línea de abajo y Braum iba en el carril superior. Shen se encargaba de la jungla y de ayudar a cualquiera de sus compañeros que lo necesitara.

La joven permaneció debajo de su torreta a que los minions salieran. Jugueteaba con sus kamas, hasta que vio aparecer a las pequeñas criaturitas celestes que chocaron contra las otras criaturitas violáceas. Justo detrás de estas últimas pudo ver como Katarina saltaba y lanzaba cuatro de sus cuchillos contra sus tiernos minions.

"Jodeme que me toca contra esta loca de mierda" refunfuñó Akali, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hacia la pelirroja.

¿Sos débil contra Katarina? ¡No, sos Akali enfermera, vos podes!

"Siempre puedo" repuso la ninja con cierto orgullo, mientras lanzaba una de sus kamas contra Katarina, quien contrarrestó su ataque lanzando uno de sus cuchillos, ambas armas se golpearon, pero puesto que la que pertenecía a Akali tenía más peso, lanzó volando el cuchillo de la otra.

"Esto va a estar divertido" exclamó la pelirroja, soltando una molesta risotada. Dio un salto hacia atrás el tiempo suficiente como para que la ninja se lanzara a recoger su arma y retrocediera hasta una distancia prudencial.

Akali clavó su mirada hacia su contrincante y permaneció completamente quieta, mientras la otra termina de acabar con todos sus minions y dejaba que los morados ganen territorio. Su estrategia era esperar a que Katarina ataque, se camuflaría para evitar sus cuchillos y la atacaría con su gran Esencia de Sombras, como habían bautizado los administradores de la Liga de las Leyendas (habían exigido que las habilidades más importantes de cada campeón debían llevar un nombre, para atraer al público al parecer). Aquella era la mayor desventaja de la noxiana, era bastante predecible… aunque también lo era la misma Akali.

La pelirroja lanzó otros cuatro cuchillos pero esta vez sobre la ninja, quien lanzó su cortina de humo tratando de protegerse, aunque no pudo evitar que una de las navajas se clavara en su brazo izquierdo. Para colmo de males, no logró camuflarse con la misma velocidad con la que Katarina se lanzó hacia ella y lanzó otra daga hacia su otro brazo, aunque esta fue lanzada con mucha más fuerza. Inmediatamente después la noxiana dio un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar aquella cortina de humo que se esparcía por todo el carril, bloqueando su visión notablemente.

Akali reprimió un grito con todas las fuerzas de las que era portadora, apretando sus labios con mucha violencia. Arrancó esos dos cuchillos de ambos brazos, maldiciendo a la noxiana ya que sentía un dolor punzante cuando presionaba sus kamas. Aún así la adrenalina subió rápidamente a su cabeza y aquel dolor pasó a ser un latido distante, mientras Akali saltaba con su patada voladora y hundía su pie sobre el rostro de su contrincante, mientras clavaba una de sus kamas en el hombro izquierdo. No pensaba en retroceder, necesitaba atacar, atacar, atacar.

Katarina no pudo reprimir el grito como lo había hecho la ninja y no podía camuflarse en las sombras como aquella, así que dio un gran salto zanjeando el trecho que la separaba de la "enfermera" y volvió a lanzar sus cuchillos contra aquella, con tanta puntería que hundió uno en el vientre y rozó su gemelo. Sin esperar tiempo, tomó varios cuchillos en cada mano y comenzó a girar en su lugar, lanzándolos en todos los lugares posibles que sentía que se encontraba la ninja. Akali, para tratar de defenderse de aquel ataque, volvió a lanzar su cortina de humo sobre Katarina, pero sólo logró bloquear su visión ya que la otra no se intimidaba y seguía lanzando sus armas a diestra y siniestra.

La adrenalina, la sangre y el sudor dominaron el cuerpo de Akali, quien ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada mientras su oponente la desgarraba a cuchillazos, decidió atacar con la misma ferocidad. Cada nuevo cuchillo que se hundía en su cuerpo generaba otro latido sordo que aumentaba la desesperación de la ninja quien decidió actuar con imprudencia al haber cedido ante las emociones de la batalla.

Acumuló todas sus fuerzas en su azotado brazo derecho y lanzó una de sus kamas con todas sus fuerzas. Esta era mucho más grande que los cuchillos de Katarina, por los que desvió a varios de estos y fue a hundirse en la cadera derecha de la pelirroja, causando que clavara sus rodillas en el suelo aunque sin cesar de lanzar sus armas, las cuales iban perdiendo paulatinamente su fuerza. Akali dio un gran brinco y volvió a lanzar su patada voladora hacia la zona donde había impactado su kama, hundiéndola de tal modo que atravesó el hígado de la noxiana. Inmediatamente esta cesó su ataque y calló al suelo, aullando de dolor mientras la sangre se escurría por su costado derecho y por sus labios.

"Come eso, PERRA" rugió Akali, arrancando y recuperando su kama. "Te me haces la poderosa y después no te lo aguantás"

El placer de la victoria y aquel salvaje deseo de sangre embriagaron a la ninja, quien ni siquiera notaba que algunos cuchillos permanecían clavados en sus brazos, piernas y hasta en su vientre (por suerte para ella, el cuchillo que había inflingido aquella herida había sido uno de los últimos que Katarina lanzó, por lo que no daño ningún órgano vital y apenas le causó una molestia). La sangre y el sudor bañaban su cuerpo, mientras su mirada se alzaba hacia el silencio, escuchando el clamor del público… quienes no sabían si gritaban por la sanguinaria, y milagrosa, victoria de Akali, o por que aquellos cuchillos habían roto gran parte de aquel sugestivo traje de enfermera, el cual todavía no mostraba ninguna parte indebida de la joven. Todavía.

PRIMERA SANGRE

Aquella imponente y masculina voz hizo que el corazón de la joven palpitara vigorosamente y que, poco a poco, fuera bajando su excitación y sus niveles de adrenalina, volviendo a sentir las punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo y escuchando, todavía como un rumor lejano, la voz de su invocador.

Akali, Akali, AKALI rugió su invocador. Aquella desesperación llenó de miedo el corazón de la ninja, quien quitó los pocos cuchillos que quedaban en su cuerpo y se abrazó a si misma, puesto que los dolores iban ganando intensidad ZED ABANDONÓ TOP

Un profundo vacío inundó a la joven. Permaneció quieta por un momento, mientras el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, acentuando el dolor de sus heridas… mas pronto la adrenalina volvió a imponerse y el calor volvió a renacer junto con una idea fija en su mente: debía huir del carril y llegar a la base a reponer sus fuerzas. Estaba demasiado herida para pelear contra aquel vil ninja y su orgullo no le iba a permitir morir débil en sus manos.

ABANDONA MID gritó su invocador, desesperado, mientras se arrancaba los cabellos ante la tensión del ambiente. Zed había desaparecido de su línea hacía ya bastante tiempo.

"Wow, parece que alguien se estuvo divirtiendo por acá…" rió la gruesa voz de Zed a la par que lanzaba un shuriken contra Akali. La ninja había predicho su aparición, por lo que rápidamente saltó y lanzó su patada voladora contra uno de aquellos minions violetas, alejándose del ninja. Aunque otra vez no fue tan veloz como el shuriken y este se incrustó en su tobillo izquierdo, haciendo gritar a la ninja de dolor… y eso no fue todo. Antes de que la joven aterrizara, Zed utilizó a su sombra para ganar aquel trecho y quedar en frente de ella para hundir la cuchilla de su muñeca a lo largo de la pierna de Akali, desgarrando toda la carne hasta casi dejar visible parte de los huesos correspondientes a su antepierna.

El Puño de la Sombra se desplomó y su cuerpo rebotó violentamente contra el suelo. Aquel letal corte la había desestabilizado, aunque la creciente dosis de adrenalina había convertido el dolor en un lejano pero intenso palpitar que vibraba en sus oídos. Sentía el ligero cosquilleo de las gotas de sangre cayendo hasta sus tobillos, incluso por la brutalidad del golpe se había manchado su ya algo destrozado traje de enfermera. Su presión bajó drásticamente, provocando que sus sentidos se aturdieran aún más de lo que estaban, generando un profundo vacío que le arrebató la vista y la audición por unos momentos. Temblaba, pero se había olvidado por completo donde estaba, que estaba herida y que se encontraba en la Liga de las Leyendas, a punto de morir en manos del ser que más despreciaba.

Aquel estado sólo le duró unos cuantos segundos, pronto recuperó sus sentidos, pero con ellos apareció el dolor consecuente de su herida abierta que le abrasaba toda la pierna, casi como si se la hubieran arrancado de cuajo. Trató de incorporarse con sus brazos y arrastrarse mas el dolor le había quitado todas las fuerzas y resoplaba frustrada al no poder reaccionar.

A todo esto, Zed había permanecido observándola, disfrutando todas aquellas sensaciones que la joven experimentaba como consecuencia de su golpe. Miraba cómo su sudor, su sangre y la tierra del suelo se mezclaban con aquel llamativo traje blanco. Gracias a Katarina, le resultó bastante sencillo lesionar su fatídica patada y dejarla completamente vulnerable. Ahora sólo contemplaba cómo el cruel Puño de la Sombra se revolvía tratando de resistir el agonizante dolor que la había incapacitado… aquella escena le recordaba algo que había vivido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño y entrenaba las artes del Equilibrio junto al triunvirato de las sombras, antes de que se separaran por siempre.

"Qué linda escena" suspiró, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia Akali.

La ninja se retorció y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y dolor, sintiendo que estaba irremisiblemente perdida. No podía escuchar más a su invocador, el dolor había consumido todo su cerebro y parecía que nadie la iba a gankear. Su orgullo hacía arder aún más su corazón al ser destrozado de manera tan estúpida.

Zed se paró en frente de ella y, tomando sus cabellos con fuerza, la jaló hacia arriba para obligar a la joven a incorporarse. Akali no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de dolor ante aquella acción, mas se incorporó en sus rodillas y clavó su mirada sobre aquella metálica máscara que la observaba con una impasibilidad inalterable e intimidante.

"Sos un cagón" escupió la ninja, con una voz demasiado forzada y dolorida. El Maestro de las Sombras llevó hacia atrás su brazo izquierdo, preparando las navajas de su puño para atravesar y abrir en dos el vientre de su presa.

"Podemos hacer otra cosa en esta pose si es que estás tan molesta" rió Zed, con aquella grave voz que tanto le distinguía. Akali sintió como si esta vibrara en su pecho y corrió el rostro hacia un costado, demostrando su aprensión ante aquel comentario tan desagradable. "Vamos, vos de rodillas y yo jalando tu cabello, podría ser más divertido que abrirte en dos mitades"

La ninja volvió a clavar su mirada sobre aquella fría máscara, dispuesta a rechazarlo de manera aguda y cortante mas Zed lanzó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo, dispuesto a cercenar su cuerpo. Akali cerró los ojos y tragó aire, esperando que el golpe letal acabe con aquella agonía… pero este nunca llegó. Justo cuando la joven se veía irremediablemente perdida, un escudo rodeó su cuerpo y bloqueó el golpe del Maestro de la Sombra, separándola de él y protegiéndola de cualquier ataque que este realizara sobre ella.

Inmediatamente se materializó Shen sobre el escudo, lanzando una daga contra Zed, atravesando su armadura y quedando clavada en la zona del pecho de este. Todavía no se había recompuesto el atacado de aquella treta cuando un shuriken pasó rozando su máscara y, como una chispa, apareció rápidamente Kennen.

"¿Alguien llamó a algún doctor?" bromeó apenas llegó. Junto con el Ojo de Crepúsculo, cubrieron a Akali ante cualquier tentativa de causarle daño.

Zed rugió furioso al encontrarse lejos de la que era su presa y, utilizando su sombra para dejar atrás a los dos obstáculos que habían aparecido en su camino, lanzó un shuriken con todas sus fuerzas para así acabar con ella.

"BRAUM ESTA AQUÍ" exclamó la voz del Corazón de Frelijord, quien bloqueó aquel ataque con su poderosa e invencible puerta, mientras lanzaba un bloque de hielo que impactaba y desestabilizaba al ninja de las sombras. Inmediatamente tomó a la joven entre sus musculosos brazos y se la llevó lejos del peligro, transportándola hacia la base para que se recupere.

Akali sintió un intenso dolor cuando fue cambiada de posición tan abruptamente, pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa que seguramente hubiera sido la más grande de todas de no ser porque su cuerpo carecía de cualquier tipo de fuerza. No se habían olvidado de ella. Tanto Shen como Kennen y Braum le habían salvado la vida. Su corazón se encontraba conmovido de tal manera que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, ya sea porque iba a llorar de la emoción o porque la hemorragia había sido tal que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento poco a poco. De cualquier manera, ella se encontraba feliz y cálida entre los brazos de Braum, quien trataba de correr lo más rápido posible llevando a cuestas a la muchacha y a su pesada puerta.

Pronto llegaron a la base, donde el musculoso oriundo de Frelijord dejó a la joven, apoyándola cuidadosamente sobre el suelo donde se encontraban grabados aquellos símbolos que brillaban con intensidad, el único lugar de contacto entre el campeón y su invocador. Apenas la hubo dejado, Braum volvió hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros… si la team fight empezaba, sólo tres no podrían contener a los cinco campeones del lado morado que se abalanzaban para destruir la torre.

Akali cerró los ojos y esperó. El brillo de aquellos símbolos se intensificó y rodeó a la joven, transmitiéndole una energía que restablecía todas sus heridas y recuperaba su fuerza. Casi sintió cómo la herida de su pierna se cerraba y recuperaba cada glóbulo rojo que había perdido… como si una mano invisible cosiera a una muñeca rota por tanto uso. Pronto su cuerpo estuvo recompuesto, hasta su propio traje había sido reparado, y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros. No podía creer cómo era posible que minutos antes estaba agonizando y ahora mismo la energía de su invocador la había restablecido por completo.

Gracias murmuró la joven en su mente. Hizo oídos sordos a la respuesta, concentrándose más en sus movimientos, y se lanzó de lleno al combate.

Como había imaginado, se generó una team fight en el carril central y sus aliados se encontraban debajo de la torre, tratando de protegerse ante los fulminantes disparos que intercambiaban Graves y la Vayne del equipo contrario.

Casi sin pensar, consumida por un sentimiento de venganza por el dolor y la humillación que sufrió, lanzó su kama hacia la zona del pecho de la armadura en la cual la daga de Shen había abierto un agujero. Esta aún se encontraba allí, seguramente no le había causado ninguna herida importante y había preferido mantenerla en aquel lugar para no dejar un hueco desprotegido en su armadura, por lo cual la kama no pudo clavarse aunque empujó un poco más la espada dentro de la carne de Zed. La ninja saltó y dirigió su patada voladora contra la daga, sin temor a que sus otros oponentes la atacasen durante este trayecto, hundiendo esta tan profundo que logró fracturar el esternón de su tan odiado oponente. Este rugió como una fiera embravecida y, como acto reflejo agitó sus brazos con fuerza, hiriendo con sus cuchillas a la joven que había permanecido contemplando su movimiento con un cínico orgullo. Planeaba volver a atacarlo cuando Vayne utilizó su ballesta y con un tiro la lanzó lejos del herido, quien bramaba casi como el mismísimo y monstruoso Barón, rugiendo de odio y tratando de contener su apetito de sangre… el descontrol podría hacer que perdieran aquella Team Fight.

Akali volvió rápidamente bajo su torre, con una enorme sonrisa y una carcajada que pronto fueron acalladas con la mirada reprobadora de Kennen. No podía ver a Shen debajo de su máscara, pero suponía que se encontraba decepcionado ante semejante insensatez. Si Vayne no le disparaba era más que predescible que Warwick se hubiera lanzado sobre ella y Katarina, ya reestablecida, hubiera clavado un cuchillo que atravesara su corazón; además había lanzado su kama sin necesidad y esta yacía entre los pies de sus oponentes. Pero aún así se sentía satisfecha… había herido con gravedad al desalmado.

Aunque no consideró un pequeño detalle. Zed tragaba bocanadas de aire como si la máscara le bloqueara la respiración, por eso mismo apareció Nami quien lanzó oleadas de agua salada contra los ninjas y sus compañeros, las cuales rebotaron para hacerles daño y se dirigieron hacia el ninja de las sombras, deteniendo su hemorragia y restableciendo sus fuerzas. No podía curarlo lo suficiente como para quitarse la daga y, por lo menos, este podía moverse casi con la misma facilidad y eficacia que antes, casi como si no hubiera sido herido nunca.

El disgusto de Akali no cabía en su cuerpo, por lo cual emitió un rugido agudo, como el de un gato salvaje y furioso mientras observaba con resignación cómo el Maestro de las Sombras pisaba su kama y reía, a modo de desafía.

"Si realmente sos tan imprudente, nuestros invocadores se rendirán" sentenció Shen, mirando a la ninja y leyendo sus pensamientos. Esta se retrajo y se encogió de hombros, avergonzada por su superior ante todos sus compañeros de la Liga de las Leyendas, ya sean aliados u enemigos.

Aún así, no podían permanecer quietos ya que los disparos de Vayne, los cuchillos de Katarina, los shuriken de Zed y la acuosa magia de Nami amenazaban matarlos debajo de la torre, por lo que Braum tomó la iniciativa y lanzó un chorro de hielo contra Warwick, sabiendo que aquel era el único con suficiente armadura de entre todos sus oponentes. Inmediatamente Graves lanzó su bomba de humo y Akali le siguió de cerca con la suya, generando una increíble cortina de humo de bloqueó la visión de todos y aletargó a sus oponentes. Mas pronto una lluvia de navajas empezó a llover y todos predijeron que Katarina estaría atacando con todas sus armas, hiriéndolos de la misma forma que antes había hecho con la ninja. De manera tal que cada uno trato de lanzarle algún objeto para desestabilizarla.

Fueron lanzadas kamas, shuriken, dagas, disparos y demás cosas, mas los cuchillos repelían cualquier ataque y seguían causando daño y ninguno se atrevía a lanzarse contra aquella despreciable noxiana que parecía nunca acabar, sabiendo que sería una trampa mortal que los acabaría como equipo.

Kennen, desesperado ante aquel ataque tan agresivo, tomó el cuchillo que Katarina les había lanzado la noche anterior y lo arrojó sin ver, con tanta suerte que fue a clavarse cobre un costado de Warwick.

Inmediatamente todos fueron cegados por el dolor. Tanto campeones celestes como morados se retorcían en el suelo y se agarraban las cabezas, paralizados por un pinzamiento que les fulminaban el cerebro. Dejaron de escuchar a sus invocadores y las luces de la Grieta del Invocador se vieron apagadas, no se escucharon más los vitoreos y parecía que se hubieran aislado por completo, entregados a un dolor solitario que los desorientaba y desesperaba.

"De vuelta lo mismo, ¿Realmente no se cansan de ello?" preguntó el mismo hombre bajo y calvo que le había proporcionado los trajes al triunvirato de las sombras. "Afligiendo a sus compañeros de equipo no lograran nada, campeones"

El dolor cesó y cada uno se recompuso. Algunos temblaban como consecuencia de aquellas agónicas convulsiones y otros se levantaron lo más rápido que podían, queriendo demostrar su orgullo y fuerza contra la voluntad manipuladora de la Liga de las Leyendas.

"Katarina querida, ¿qué necesidad había de atacar a tu aliado?" reprobó el hombre, usando el mismo tono que emplearía con una niña pequeña "Sabes que eso está muy mal… mucho me temo que debemos suspender la partida por tu culpa" y su rostro se ensombreció, aunque una rara sonrisa surcó sus labios: "Ven conmigo".

La noxiana, superando el shock por haber sufrido aquel dolor, cayó en estado de desesperación al ver qué terrible error había cometido. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, asustada ante aquellas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los zaunitas eran muy habilidosos a la hora de construir máquinas para manipular y destruir personas, ya sean éstos fornidos y legendarios guerreros, por lo que los dos hombres que siempre acompañaban al calvo aparecieron detrás de este y con dos látigos sujetaron ambos brazos de la mujer y le transmitieron una descarga eléctrica que la dejó inconsciente por completo. Luego arrastraron su cuerpo hasta una esquina donde había una puerta, la cual conducía al edificio de administración de la Liga de las Leyendas, y desaparecieron.

Akali sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lo que otros consideraban un mero hecho casual, de hecho Warwick sentenciaba a los gritos (aullidos) que lo tenía merecido por atentar contra su propio equipo. La ninja en cambio deseaba desgarrarse las ropas y liberarse de esa ínfima marca de propiedad de su persona, dentro de todas las que la Liga de las Leyendas posee. Odiaba aquel lugar, solamente había seguido a sus compañeros, pero no había dedicado toda su vida para estar sometida a pelear siempre y obedecer a invocadores ineptos que jamás habían sostenido un arma en sus manos. Su madre, el anterior Puño de la Sombra, había pertenecido a aquella sociedad que le resultaba tan macabra, y había perecido. Nunca supo cuál fue la razón.

Algo parecido sufría Kennen, mas el remordimiento y la culpa hacían que su cuerpo sude. Él había sido el culpable, por él ahora estarían azotando a Katarina… ¿alguien lo había visto? ¿Acaso alguno habría notado que entre todas las armas lanzadas él había lanzado un cuchillo que ya pertenecía a Katarina? ¡Ella no era la culpable! Pero ya daba igual… el daño ya había sido hecho y sabía que aunque dijera la verdad la azotarían de igual manera. La Liga de las Leyendas no permitía que existiera conflictos entre sus campeones, quizás algo nimio si para atraer el público… pero semejante estupidez no sería tolerada. Por lo que el pequeño yordle emitió un triste suspiro que hubiera enternecido a más de uno de no ser que nadie lo había oído, y siguió los pasos de sus compañeros que ya se marchaban.

Akali se acercó a la zona de batalla donde no se había logrado librar una batalla por completo y se acercó a su kama que permanecía lejos de ella. Luego de haberla tomado, vio cómo uno de los shuriken del Maestro de las Sombras relucía tristemente bajo la mortecina luz que alumbraba la desolada Grieta del Invocador. Zed ya se había retirado, probablemente iría a reponer sus energías y quitarse aquella daga ya que fue el primero en salir de aquel lugar. Sus compañeros ya se habían marchado y ella tocó el shuriken con las yemas de sus dedos. Aquel era el símbolo de su debilidad, el salvaje fuego que parecía rogarle que fuera extinto con el legendario poder del Puño de la Sombra, la ejecutora de los renegados del Equilibrio.

Cerró sus ojos y deseó estar lejos de allí y volver a sus días de niña en el templo, cuando los cuatro jugaban juntos. Sin Liga de las Leyendas. Sin rencores. Sin sombras.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, acá traigo el capítulo 3. Acá es donde se aclaran varias cosas.**

 **Tardé mucho tiempo para escribirlo, así que es probable que noten cambios en mi forma de escritura comparado con el capítulo 1. Pero eso es lo que marca el crecimiento de una persona, ¿verdad?**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 _Capítulo 3_

Las nubes cubrían el cielo generando un opaco tinte grisáceo que amenazaba cubrir por completo los rayos del sol y, para acentuar su poderío, generaban una molesta llovizna que irritaba a los viajeros que vagaban por el frondoso bosque jonio. Mas febo era imbatible y continuaba luchando, causando un arco iris, como el apasionado beso de dos seres clamando por el poderío del otro pero ambos fusionados en un bello signo de estima y, a la vez, eterna competencia. Toda la isla de Jonia contemplaba aquellos pálidos colores. Un día como ese ingresó de improviso un nuevo miembro al templo de las Artes Kinkou, la orden encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre las distintas fuerzas del universo.

Akali tenía apenas ocho años y llevaba cinco meses entrenando y recibiendo las enseñanzas de los maestros ninjas que allí residían. Desde que tenía uso de la razón había practicado el golpe de su puño junto con su madre, la actual Puño de la Sombra; la cual si no se hallaba luchando en la Liga de las Leyendas, se dirigía al templo a supervisar y entrenar a su propia hija, inculcándole su doctrina. Así heredaría su glorioso puesto dentro del triunvirato de las sombras y se encargaría de proteger a muerte el sagrado arte que representaba el Equilibrio.

La pequeña Akali había entablado amistad con Shen, el hijo del Sumo Maestro del templo, y con Kennen, un yordle también llegado hacía pocos meses de Ciudad Bandle. Ambos serían sus aliados y sus seguros refugios en la búsqueda de la armonía entre el orden y el caos, la luz y la oscuridad… Por eso entrenaban los tres arduamente, para cumplir con las responsabilidades que demandaban sus destinos y proteger la fuerza que regía sus vidas y a Jonia.

Un día como el que el arco iris había alumbrado a los jonios, Shen fue llamado a parte por el Sumo Maestro mientras éste tomaba un breve receso de su entrenamiento con sus compañeros.

"Ven Shen" ordenó su padre con aquel temple impasible que le era característico. Casi con la misma actitud su hijo se levantó y le siguió silenciosamente hasta salir del patio.

Akali y Kennen se miraron asombrados, no eran normales aquellas irrupciones y menos del Sumo Maestro. Además ningún otro maestro ninja aparecía a la vista, todos se habían esfumado con su propio halo de misterio.

"¿Habrán reprendido a Shen?" inquirió la niña, inundada por una gran curiosidad que hería su pecho como si una astilla de hielo estuviera abriendo sus entrañas.

"¡Vamos a ver!" exclamó el pequeño yordle, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Akali iba a refutarle, más la ansiedad de Kennen le hizo salir corriendo y la niña no vio otra alternativa que seguirle. Además, sosegaba un poco aquel sentimiento que había surgido en su cuerpo.

Mas este no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta del templo, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los ninjas del establecimiento y, rodeados por estos, estaban el Sumo Maestro y Shen. Todos en círculo alrededor de la puerta de entrada, esperando a que alguien entrara. Los dos niños se ocultaron de las miradas de sus superiores justo cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió y un majestuoso hombre entró.

Era alto y dueño de un gran e imponente cuerpo viril, tenía el cabello castaño y una barba corta que envolvía todo su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso y su sola presencia irradiaba fuerza y respeto. Lo que más llamaba la atención de ese extraño sujeto era una voluminosa espada envainada que cargaba en su espalda. Sus dimensiones eran exageradas para un arma como esa, ¿cómo la empuñaría durante el combate?

El hombre sonrío de manera cordial y se detuvo cerca del Sumo Maestro, quién se aproximó al recién llegado dejando atrás a su hijo.

"Maestro Lito" saludó el Sumo Maestro, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y clavando su mirada sobre aquel hombre. Los niños que miraban la escena furtivamente quedaron sorprendidos, ya que aquel ninja superior a todos aquellos que en el templo vivían nunca llamaba maestro a nadie más. Era el único autorizado a nombrar por sus verdaderos nombres a los otros ninjas, por lo que utilizara ese sustantivo sobre otro ser indicaba la grandeza de este.

"Has sido muy amable en recibirme" agradeció el hombre. Su voz no era ni aguda ni grave, sino de un tono agradable y hasta dulce. "Realmente debo agradecerte lo que haces por mi… no podría criarlo ya que mi deber demanda demasiado de mi… apenas puedo ocuparme de mi hijo Zelos y de mi pequeña Irelia"

"Será un gusto para nosotros el albergar y entrenar al niño" repuso el ninja, mirando hacia el suelo. "Pero dime, ¿cómo es que lo has encontrado?" quiso saber.

"Como sabrás, este año Jonia será la sede del festival Blood Moon que ha creado la Liga de las Leyendas… He sido encomendado, junto con otros hombres, el inspeccionar la isla y asegurar que todo este en orden para cuando lleguen los otros campeones, así que rastreé gran parte del bosque y me encontré con este pequeño…" explicó, pero se detuvo un momento por consecuencia de una tos que se atragantó en su garganta "No habla mucho, pero con un poco de estímulo he logrado saber su nombre… Sé que tú eres el único que podrá hacer de este niño un hombre de provecho en favor al Equilibrio." Sonrió "Este será tu nuevo hogar, Zed"

Recién ahí Akali y Kennen notaron a un joven que se encontraba al lado del majestuoso Maestro Lito. Era alto, mas parecía tener los mismos años que Shen, tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos con un tinte que parecía marrón unas veces y otras parecía bordó _(como la flasheé)._ Se veía delgado y tenía sus brazos y sus piernas envueltos en vendajes, además de un par en su cuello y uno en su mejilla. Su rostro se mantenía serio y clavaba su mirada sobre el Sumo Maestro, como estudiando a aquel hombre que sería su nuevo protector.

Luego de detenerse y saludar cortésmente a cada ninja de los que se encontraban allí, el Maestro Lito se agachó y, mientras pasaba su mano y sacudía el cabello del pequeño, le murmuró un par de palabras. El niño tomó entre sus dos manos la diestra del gran hombre y la presionó con fuerza entre las suyas durante unos minutos. Se miraron profundamente y luego el hombre se puso de pie y se retiró, llevándose consigo aquel aura que irradiaba fortaleza y misticismo, dejando sólo a un pequeño huérfano. Quizás mantuvieron una promesa de volver a verse, pero sólo el tiempo demostraría que aquella reunión nunca se habría efectuado.

Las grandes puertas de madera se cerraron una vez que el Maestro Lito se hubo retirado. Fue en ese momento cuando el Sumo Maestro se aproximó hasta el niño y colocó su mano en su hombro. Sentía cómo el pequeño temblaba, pero aun así mantenía su vista clavada en el ninja.

"Bienvenido a nuestro templo" le anunció. A pesar de la frialdad de su voz, se podía detectar cierta deferencia que resultaba confortante "Te criaré y entrenaré como si fueras mi propio hijo, para hacer de ti un hombre de provecho en favor del Equilibrio y en favor de Jonia" extendió su brazo y Shen se aproximó, estirando su mano hacia el recién llegado, quien la estrechó con la suya "Bienvenido, Zed"

A partir de aquel momento, con aquel gesto de Shen hacia Zed, nació aquella aura de rivalidad que habría de perseguirlos por siempre. Pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y, para lo que cualquiera podría significar una amistad leal y fuerte, para todos los que habitaban el templo significaba una intensa lucha, tanto física como psicológica, ya que según las sagradas escrituras, ambos tenían el carácter para encarnar el poder y la justicia que caracterizaba al Ojo del Crepúsculo. Y sólo uno de ellos se llevaría la estima y el aprecio del Sumo Maestro.

Transcurrieron diez años desde aquel momento. A pesar de que Zed empezó a practicar las artes kinkou mucho después que Shen, demostró tener gran talento y disciplina para dominarlas y en poco tiempo estuvo a su par, participando dentro de sus clases de entrenamiento junto con Akali y Kennen. Dentro del templo eran famosas sus batallas a lo largo de todo su crecimiento y todas aquellas finalizaban en empates, tanto en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo como en la manipulación de armas. Nunca hubo un ganador en sus múltiples contiendas.

Shen creció en altura, mas conservó intacta su figura delgada. Las facciones de su rostro no sufrieron gran cambio, lo cual le permitió conservar su aspecto algo aniñado que generaba cierto encanto; a diferencia del cuerpo de Zed, el cual no sólo creció en altura, sino que a su vez su espalda se volvió mucho más ancha y su voz adquirió un tinte grave y oscuro que generaba en su persona un aura intimidante.

Ambos eran taciturnos pero, a diferencia de Shen, quien permanecía siempre sumido en la misma actitud, Zed se mostraba más sociable cuando se encontraba junto con Akali y Kennen. Eran las únicas personas con las cuales sentía suficiente cordialidad como para relajarse y disfrutar de sus combates. A pesar de que los otros también permanecían concentrados en su entrenamiento, la actitud agradable de Akali y las simpáticas bromas de Kennen generaban confort en el joven.

Precisamente era uno de aquellos días en los cuales entrenaban los tres juntos. El sol brillaba con intensidad y sofocaba a cualquier ingenuo que pasara varios minutos debajo de sus rayos, mas estos jóvenes entrenaban sin descanso, imbatibles ante el poder de febo. Zed y Akali combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Kennen practicaba su puntería con sus shurikens.

Llevaban varios minutos peleando, levantando polvareda con cada movimiento y sudando gruesas gotas debido al intenso calor. Akali avanzaba terreno dentro del área del combate lanzando unas fuertes patadas las cuales Zed debía esquivar si pensaba salir victorioso de aquella contienda. Si alguna lo alcanzase, se desestabilizaría por unos valiosos segundos que la joven aprovecharía para derribarlo… además atacaba incansablemente, casi como si el sudor y el cansancio no le pesaran. Mas se tomaba demasiado tiempo entre cada patada, así que el joven calculó donde caería la próxima y la bloqueó con ambas brazos. Akali tardó demasiado en reaccionar, por lo que Zed aprovechó para golpear su muslo y hacer que cayera por falta de equilibrio.

"¡MIERDA!" exclamó la joven, apretando su muslo entre sus dos manos. Aquella zona del músculo era débil y aquel golpe le había dejado dormido sus movimientos. "DAH, ¡por tan poco!"

"Bueh, se ve que todavía te cuesta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo" rió Zed, extendiendo su mano, la cual tomó la joven para levantarse. "Pasa que estás muy lenta…"

"Estoy indispuesta, no tiene nada que ver con la lentitud" se excusó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la puntería de Kennen al lanzar sus shuriken.

"¿Soy yo, o es la cuarta vez en el mes que estás menstruando?" preguntó, ladeando la cabeza "No es que sepa mucho del organismo de las mujeres, pero eso lo veo un poco difícil…"

"¡Bah! Qué sabrás vos…" suspiró, alejándose de aquel lugar.

"Sé que, cuando acorralas a una rata, ésta saltará encima tuyo y te atacará con sus filosos dientes" contraatacó, clavando una burlona mirada sobre Akali.

"¡Bien! No entenderás mucho del organismo de las mujeres pero de tu raza sabes bastante" replicó, sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras escuchaba cómo el muchacho se reía ante aquel absurdo comentario.

La joven entró en el templo, aún avergonzada por aquel combate. ¡Qué mal se manejaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo! Sus puntos débiles se multiplicaban cuando no se encontraba salvaguardada por sus kamas, no tenía ni la velocidad ni la fuerza para combatir contra Zed o Shen.

"Akali" le llamó una voz femenina. Se dio vuelta y contempló a su madre, que la escrutaba seriamente. Por un momento la muchacha se encontró pequeña ante aquella mujer, infantil ante aquellos cabellos entrecanos, y endeble ante aquella mueca de disgusto que se dibujaba en sus labios resecos y en su apagada mirada. "Ven conmigo"

Como una muñeca sin voluntad, Akali siguió a su madre hasta la salida del templo. Pasaron la gran puerta de madera y se internaron en el frondoso bosque que rodeaba toda la zona del edificio. Tomaron un camino que conducía colina arriba y pronto llegaron a un claro donde resaltaba un gigantesco nogal, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los otros árboles con los cuales se habían cruzado.

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando, la joven permaneció detrás de su madre, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos con su cabeza gacha. Sabía que vendría una reprensión, siempre ocurría eso desde que su madre había regresado al templo y había visto el ingreso de Zed en el mismo. Cuando se detuvieron al pie del árbol, la mujer se dio vuelta y contempló el rostro de su hija por unos minutos. Luego suspiró y señaló este árbol.

"Akali, quiero que te imagines que este árbol es Jonia, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, madre"

"Y que la salvia que recorre a Jonia es el Equilibrio"

"Si, madre"

"Entonces, ¿Qué sería el equilibrio?" preguntó, como una maestra que comprobara si su alumna presta atención a la clase.

"Es el arte que permite que convivan tanto el orden y el caos" respondió la niña. Luego pensó mejor y agregó "además permite que todas las artes y todas las fuerzas que existen en Jonia congenien entre sí, y mantengan la energía de la isla"

"No es mala respuesta" analizó su madre. Luego señaló hacia las ramas "Ahora quiero que te imagines que todas aquellas ramas representan a cada jonio que practica el Equilibrio… ¿Puedes verlo?"

"Si, madre"

"¿Ves cómo cada jonio se nutre del Equilibrio? ¿Cómo cada uno de ellos viven gracias al Equilibrio?... Pues ahora quiero que mires el musgo de aquella rama… Continuando con las analogías, ¿qué crees que puede ser aquello?"

"¿Hijos de los jonios?" preguntó, sin mucha confianza.

"¡Ha! ¿Realmente crees eso?" le reprendió, clavándole una feroz mirada, ante la cual la muchacha agachó su cabeza con sumisión "ese musgo es la ambición, el orgullo y el poder que nace en el corazón de algunos jonios… aquellos que reniegan del equilibrio y ponen en riesgo nuestro amado árbol, nuestra amada Jonia" posó sus dedos sobre el tronco del árbol y acarició su corteza, como si realmente se tratara de Jonia "¿Sabes cuál es el trabajo del triunvirato de las sombras?" sin esperar respuesta alguna, ella misma explicó "El Corazón de la Tormenta es el encargado de detectar aquel musgo, el Ojo del Crepúsculo es quién decide sobre si es peligrosa o no la existencia… y el Puño de la Sombra es aquel que se encarga de eliminar el problema" y justo en aquel momento dio un gran salto y, con una fuerte patada, rompió la rama.

Akali se quedó mirando aquel pedazo de madera arrancado de su árbol. Moriría irremediablemente lejos del árbol, como casi cualquiera rama… excepto por aquellas que, al ser arrancadas, vuelven a enterrarse con el paso del tiempo y crecen nuevos árboles. Entendía el mensaje de su madre: su principal deber sería acabar con cualquiera que amenazara la existencia del Equilibrio y de Jonia… ella era quien debía asesinar a cualquier musgo.

"He hecho cosas inmorales a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero me enorgullezco de cada una al saber que lo hice para proteger el lugar que amo" repuso la mujer. Su rostro permanecía inmutable. "¿Acaso crees que puedes realizar un trabajo tan importante perdiendo ante un huérfano de esa manera?"

"Mamá, solamente fue un entrenamiento, además estábamos peleando bajo los rayos del sol… y siendo hombre tiene mucha más fuerza que yo y bloqueó mi patada" se excusó, avergonzada. Le molestaba la actitud el desprecio de su madre hacia Zed, sobretodo considerando sus grandes capacidades en el arte kinkou. Le hacía sentir débil perder ante él y su madre solamente acentuaba aquella astilla dentro de su corazón.

"Akali, ¿qué ocurriría si el día de mañana Zed renegara del Equilibrio y pusiera en peligro a toda Jonia?" preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

"Zed no haría eso…"

"No te pregunté eso… ¿qué harías? ¿Excusarte con tu menstruación? ¿Decir que tenes desventajas con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?"

"No, pero..!"

"Sos patética" sentenció la mujer. Se alejó del árbol y salió caminando de vuelta hacia el bosque. La muchacha simplemente caminó detrás de ella, pisando donde ella había pisado, mientras sentía cómo su orgullo se hacía trizas y estallaba en su pecho, abrasándolo como un cruel incendio que consume hasta la más pequeña hojita seca.

Ya se encontraban cerca del templo cuando el incendio en su pecho se intensificó y supo que tendría que liberar lágrimas para tratar de extinguirlo. No podía permitir que su madre viera tal acto, por lo que salió corriendo y se internó en el bosque. Corrió y corrió. Algunas ramas se enredaron en su traje cortaron un poco de la tela de sus brazos, provocando algunos arañazos en su blanca piel, mas ella continuó corriendo hasta que tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo. En aquel mismo lugar permaneció sentada, mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas y abrazaba su propio cuerpo.

Pronto febo se ocultó detrás del horizonte y sus rayos empezaron a despedirse tornándose de un color anaranjado, dando paso al ocaso. Akali permaneció en posición fetal contra los árboles, no esperaba regresar hasta ver que sus lágrimas habían cesado su constante catarata. El incendio que quemaba su corazón era demasiado intenso y su cuerpo necesitaba dejar correr agua para calmarse. Oh, ¿por qué era tan inútil? ¿Por qué no era como Zed o Shen? ¡Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba! ¿Por qué había nacido tan débil?

A pesar de que la luz iba apagándose cada vez más, la joven pudo ver una chispa que nacía de entre los árboles y que rápidamente se acercaba hacia ella. Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos al percatarse de que era Kennen, quien preocupado al no encontrarla de vuelta junto con su madre, se decidió a buscarla.

"¡Akali! ¡Acá estás!" exclamó, contento. Al ver que la aludida ni siquiera lo miraba, tocó su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos y la sacudió, creyendo que estaba dormida "¿estás Akali? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…" _(feel like teemo)_

"Andate Kennen" ordenó, reprimiendo su lastimera voz. A pesar de su confianza hacia el yordle, no soportaba que alguien la viera llorar.

"Pero Akali, ¿qué te pasa? Zed y yo nos preocupamos y vi-"

"Jodeme que veniste también con Zed" le interrumpió, suspirando.

"Ah, acá estás… me resulta difícil seguirte al paso, Kennen, vas demasiado rápido" comentó el aludido, llegando y observando a ambos. "Akali, ¿dónde te habías metido? Tu vieja llegó al templo y no nos dijo nada cuando le preguntamos acerca de dónde te habías ido"

¡Cómo deseaba desaparecer en ese momento! El incendio en su pecho había adquirido nuevas dimensiones, carcomiendo su orgullo y nublando su mente. ¡Cómo los odiaba por haber aparecido justo en aquel momento, mientras desahogaba todo el rencor y el dolor que consumía su pecho! Ah, pero en el fondo un sentimiento de ternura resistía la furia de las llamas… Ellos habían ido a buscarla al no encontrarla con quien suponían que tendría que estar. Ellos la apoyaban y ayudaban, pero eso sólo acentuaba su dolor al saber que no merecía esa deferente amistad. Para merecerlos tenía que ser fuerte, pero en ese momento su corazón se había derretido ante las palabras de su madre.

Permaneció en silencio y los recién llegados le imitaron. No era muy difícil adivinar que Akali lloraba, solía ocurrir cada vez que su madre visitaba el templo y observaba sus avances, considerándolos demasiados lentos para su futuro. Por lo general dejaban a la muchacha ahogar sus penas, pero habían llegado extraños rumores del templo acerca de una misteriosa epidemia que había abatido a gloriosos guerreros jonios, entre ellos al Maestro Lito. Como solamente estos habían sido los afectados, comenzaron las sospechas hacia algún boicot proveniente de Zaun. En consecuencia, los ninjas preferían estar alertas ante cualquier amenaza y procuraban andar aunque sea de parejas; por eso mismo Zed y Kennen le siguieron. Pero no sabían cómo actuar ante aquella predecible situación.

El pequeño yordle suspiró, demasiado impaciente para pensar algún plan alternativo y mirando a Zed, volvió a convertirse en una chispa eléctrica y desapareció entre los árboles, yendo de vuelta al templo. Mas el joven permaneció en su lugar observando a Akali. La muchacha supuso que él aún continuaba cerca suyo, al no sentir sus pisadas detrás de la chispa-Kennen.

Zed se agachó en posición de cuclillas cerca de la joven y se quedó mirándola unos momentos. El bosque se sumía lentamente en un silencio que sólo era irrumpido ante el canto de algunos grillos o el croar de las ranas que se encontraban cerca. Los rayos anaranjados se iban despidiendo junto con algunas nubes oscuras que parecían acompañar su marcha hasta el otro lado del mundo. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómoda, aunque ninguno de los dos jóvenes decía palabra alguna. El incendio ahora se había expandido entre los miembros de Akali impidiendo que tomara la iniciativa de levantarse y marcharse. ¿Por qué Zed seguía ahí? ¿Por qué se quedaba cerca de ella? Podía sentir su tranquila respiración que contrastaba con la suya propia, la cual se encontraba agitada por las lágrimas derramadas. Mas el orgullo había dominado a las llamas que incineraban su corazón y había logrado recomponerse un poco.

El joven, cansado de aquella actitud tan pasiva, decidió tomar alguna iniciativa y estiró su mano hasta rozar los dedos de la Akali. Esta retiró la mano en un acto de reflejo y miró rápidamente a Zed, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Allí observó sus mejillas y ojos colorados como consecuencia del llanto. Fue entonces cuando tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus dos manos y besó su frente. Apenas fue un delicado roce de labios, pero Akali sentía cómo un fuego incendiaba su cuerpo, especialmente aquel lugar donde le había besado y sus mejillas, donde las manos de Zed descansaban. Sentía como si lava hirviendo cayera sobre sí misma, causando una extraña sensación en su cuerpo… Era algo agradable y cálido que contrarrestaba con el incendio de su corazón, permitiendo que se relajase poco a poco.

Zed, al ver que la joven no se había retirado con brusquedad, se armó de valor y apretando suavemente el rostro de Akali, lo atrajo hacia el de él y besó sus labios con suma ternura. No entendía cómo se había atrevido a tocarla siquiera, pero por fin pudo consumar aquel deseo que henchía su corazón. En sus constantes batallas contra Shen, el joven descargaba toda su frustración y sus inseguridades con cada golpe que asestaba a su imbatible rival, incluso cuando no peleaba contra él, todos sus actos consistían en descargar los sentimientos que abatían furiosamente su pecho. Pero sólo en aquel momento su cuerpo realizó una catarsis satisfactoria… por primera vez desde que había entrado en el templo se sentía victorioso y feliz, por primera vez su corazón ardía consumido por un sentimiento que le causaba placer y confort.

Estuvieron unos segundos así quietos como dos estatuas de piedra que se mantienen unidas solamente por un profundo y eterno beso, pero pronto eso fue insuficiente para conservar viva aquella nueva llama que había nacido en sus corazones. Se envolvieron en un abrazo y su beso se volvió aún más pasional, con mayor intensidad, explorando el uno la boca del otro. Solamente la fauna era testigo de aquel momento, mientras las nubes oscuras se llevaban cualquier rastro del sol que aún perdurara en el cielo, dejando paso a una noche oscura y opaca.

Transcurrieron aún cinco años más hasta que Akali fuera nombrada la sucesora del Puño de la Sombra y Kennen del Corazón de la Tormenta, mas todavía no había sido nombrado ningún Ojo del Crepúsculo. Las batallas de Shen y Zed se volvieron aún más legendarias que antes, atrayendo hasta a la misma madre de Akali a contemplar sus contiendas. Sus habilidades eran sublimes, pero nunca había existido un ganador.

Desde aquella escena en el bosque, Zed y Akali no volvieron a entrenar más juntos. Después de vivir aquella situación ambos supieron que no se podrían fortalecer mientras se dejaran llevar por aquella pasión que había surgido entre ambos. Aquella hermosa llama… podía volver a avivarse hasta que cada uno lograra cumplir sus objetivos, incluso cuando estos se cumplieran serían imposibles. La pasión sólo distraía a los ninjas, los hacía débiles. Debían ser fríos e impasibles, sólo así lograrían ser los más fuertes.

Día tras día Zed se fue volviendo más frío. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo entrenando, solo o acompañado por algún ninja y sólo se detenía para dormir o digerir algún alimento. Temía que Shen obtuviera el puesto de Ojo del Crepúsculo simplemente por ser el hijo del Sumo Maestro… debido a aquella maldita unión filial, Zed siempre llevaría la desventaja.

Los últimos días de entrenamiento se hallaba más taciturno que nunca; Pronto tendrían que elegir a alguno de los dos ya que Jonia necesitaba del triunvirato de las sombras. El joven ya no se detenía y entrenaba hasta que sus puños y piernas sangraban o hasta que deshiciera los shuriken o el filo de las espadas. Practicaba con una furia casi animal, mientras Shen parecía siempre sometido a las mismas técnicas, a la misma tranquila frialdad que siempre le había caracterizado. No se mostraba nervioso ni preocupado. Solamente entrenaba.

Por fin el día había llegado. Era un día soleado y tranquilo, pero dentro del templo kinkou se respiraba un ambiente bastante tenso. Zed había dejado de asistir a las clases en común con los otros ninjas y entrenaba en solitario, especialmente cuando nadie lo observaba. Aquel día estaba demasiado pálido pero su rostro tenía una expresión seria y concentrada, como un tigre que esperase agazapado ante el primer animalito desprevenido que pasara por ahí. Shen, como siempre, permanecía tranquilo y relajado, casi como si aquella batalla no decidiera el futuro de uno de los dos. Así fue cómo se encontraban ambos, justo cuando empezaba la contienda.

Zed se abalanzó sobre Shen, tratando de asestarle algún puñetazo. Se adivinaban los nervios en cada movimiento y, aprovechando eso, Shen logró desestabilizarlo con una patada directa a su rodilla. El atacante retrocedió justo cuando el otro lanzaba una patada en dirección a su pecho. Zed resistió el golpe de manera estoica, causando la conmoción de todos cuantos se encontraban allí presentes. Y continuaron luchando. Atacando y defendiéndose, ninguno lograba llegar a la victoria y así fueron consumiéndose las horas, manteniendo a todos vigilantes ante el primer símbolo de fatiga en alguno de los luchadores. Pero los dos resistían. Los dos eran grandes guerreros.

Pero fue entonces cuando algo salió mal. La pelea ya llevaba casi dos horas de duración cuando la sombra de Zed cobró vida y asestó una patada en las costillas de Shen. Nadie esperaba aquel hecho, menos el mismo hijo del Sumo Maestro, quien cayó con una rodilla a tierra tratando de respirar por aquel mortal golpe. La sombra desapareció de la misma manera en que se hizo presente y Zed aprovechó para golpear el otro costado de Shen, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Había ganado la pelea.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y fueron a socorrer al herido. Este no permitió ser tocado, levantándose con orgullo a pesar de los severos golpes sufridos. Fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se centraron en el triunfador… ¿cómo había podido hacer aquello? ¿y qué era?

"Zed" exclamó el Sumo Maestro, acercándose a él. Pero cuando éste se esperaba algún cumplido, solamente recibió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza que lo desestabilizó y provocó que se cayera al suelo "Dime Zed, ¿acaso has despertado las antiguas artes de las sombras?" inquirió.

Aquella pregunta dejó desolados a todos los presentes. ¿De qué hablaba el Sumo Maestro?

Pero lo que aún más sorprendió a todos fue ver cómo Zed se puso de pie y los contempló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero lo he logrado" exclamó. "He logrado ser el más fuerte del templo. Y el Ojo del Crepúsculo"

"Lárgate del templo, Zed" ordenó el Sumo Maestro. "No vuelvas, no vuelvas jamás. Has traicionado al Equilibrio, y a Jonia"

El joven permaneció inmóvil, sorprendido ante aquella directiva. Fue cómo si un rayo brutal despedazara su pecho y deshiciera todo lo que él era. Fue cómo si toda su vida hubiera sido inútil. Fue como haber perdido la batalla.

"Ya has oído, traidor" gritó la madre de Akali, avanzando unos pasos de entre la multitud de ninjas "has traicionado nuestras leyes y al Equilibrio al despertar aquella arte siniestra"

"Pero yo solamente quería… mi intención era…"

"BASTA" rugió el Sumo Maestro. Avanzó hacia el joven con aspecto amenazante y dirigió su dedo acusador hacia él "si no te marchas ahora mismo, te aseguraré que cada ninja que viva en este templo dirigirá su espada furiosa hacia ti. Lárgate"

El rostro de Zed parecía petrificado en una mueca anonadada. Sudaba con intensidad y miraba a todos los presentes, como un niño que hubiera roto un valioso jarrón y todos lo acusaran. Su cuerpo tembló de tal manera que todos creyeron que se desplomaría ante aquella súbita amenaza. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Por qué el maestro lo echaba? ¿Por qué su padre, aquel por el que había dedicado cada entrenamiento, lo despedía con tanta crudeza del único lugar que alguna vez tuvo en su vida? ¿Por qué, padre, por qué?

Por un momento miró sus temblorosas manos, como si él no fuera él y estuvieran refiriéndose a alguien más. El sudor se volvió frío en su nuca y su vista fue entorpecida por algunos destellos del sol, producto por la repentina baja de presión. Clavó su mirada sobre Akali y Kennen, como esperando que alguno le diera una explicación acerca de lo que ocurría mas el yordle se limitó a desviar la mirada justo cuando su rostro adoptaba una mueca lastimera y la muchacha se limitaba a verlo boquiabierta, pero ninguno reaccionó.

Se dio media vuelta y vio las grandes puertas de madera. Estas se abrieron de forma casi automática y observó hacia fuera, hacia aquel bosque frondoso que era el único recuerdo que conservaba de su más remota niñez. Caminó con lentitud hacia afuera, sus pasos le pesaban al igual que su mente y la desesperación que poco a poco iba carcomiendo sus huesos, avanzando hacia corazón y su mente, generando punzadas que le cegaban.

Apenas cruzó el umbral del templo, las puertas se cerraron con suma rapidez. Todos quedaron contemplando hacia la dirección donde había desaparecido el muchacho, sorprendidos ante aquel súbito desprecio. El primero que logró reaccionar fue el Sumo Maestro, quien dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, seguido por Shen y la Madre de Akali. El Puño de la Sombra y el Corazón de la Tormenta, primero confusos y luego apenados por la cruda partida de Zed, los siguieron rápidamente. Tenían varias preguntas entre las cuales resaltaba el por qué había expulsado de una manera tan humillante y cínica al joven que había decidido cuidar como a un hijo.

Caminaron hacia una pequeña casita con aspecto acogedor pero construida con la misma capacidad de resistencia que un bunker. Sus puertas eran de un pesado metal que el Sumo Maestro abrió al comprobar que no se encontraba el pesado cerrojo que solía proteger su entrada. Los tres entrados seguidos por Akali y Kennen, los cuales caminaban sin prejuicio a ser vistos, sabían bien que merecían una explicación acerca de lo sucedido, y aquella misma se encontraba en el medio de esa pequeña sala.

Allí había un gran cofre rojo con adornos dorados que llevaba dibujados espectros negros, dándole un aspecto curioso y llamativo. El Sumo Maestro se agachó en frente de él y tanteó con sus dedos alrededor de toda la hendidura del mismo, comprobando que los sellos que lo mantenían cerrados habían sido destruidos.

"Efectivamente lo ha hecho" sentenció, bajando la cabeza.

"Te lo he advertido varias veces y tú no me has escuchado" se quejó la madre de Akali "sería igual que sus padres y traicionaría a Jonia y al Equilibrio"

"Pero, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Kennen. Nadie volteó a verlo, todos adivinaban su presencia hacía rato y consideraban que debían informarse sobre aquello.

"Aquí se encerraba la milenaria arte de las Sombras" explicó el Sumo Maestro, mirando al futuro triunvirato de las sombras "hace doscientos años que los ninjas de este templo custodian que este cofre se mantenga cerrado y seguro, puesto que su arte es siniestra y va en contra de las leyes del Equilibrio" hizo una pausa y tomó aire "aquel que lo abra será tocado por las sombras y aprenderá sus tácticas, corrompiendo su corazón para siempre y condenando a todos aquellos que no sigan sus prácticas" terminó, mirando una vez más aquel objeto, esta vez con suma tristeza. "Hemos perdido a Zed" agregó.

Todos se contemplaron de manera mutua y trataron de asimilar sus palabras. Habían crecido con Zed y ahora, como consecuencia de su deseo de victoria y gloria, había sido condenado al exilio. A partir de aquel momento, sería una amenaza para el Equilibrio y un objetivo para el triunvirato de las sombras.

Transcurrieron dieciséis meses. El templo kinkou continuó su marcha preparando a Shen para convertirse en el Ojo del Crepúsculo a pesar de la tristeza que aún afligía a varios. Tanto para sus amigos como para a algunos de sus maestros él había dejado una marca a lo largo de todo su crecimiento. Y la mera ambición de obtener el orgullo de su maestro y el respeto de todos los ninjas lo condujo a su propio exilio. Sentían vergüenza al no haber defendido a su compañero cuando la ira del Sumo Maestro cayó sobre su espalda como la pesada espada de Damocles… le había abandonado y habían obedecido fielmente a su líder pero, ¿qué hubieran podido hacer? Irremediablemente Shen sería el Ojo del Crepúsculo, demostrando mucha más seriedad e impasibilidad en pleno combate. Aquel día, luego de tantos meses de entrenamiento, obtendría aquel título.

El sol se retiraba con rapidez, dejando aún un par de rayos anaranjados que bailaban en la noche entrante junto con las nubes oscuras que siempre acompañaban a la luna. El templo se hallaba tranquilo, todos reunidos en su interior esperando que Shen superase la prueba final que lo coronaría líder del triunvirato de las sombras, siendo quien decida con justicia aquellas acciones que mantendrán la llama del Equilibrio ardiendo tan briosamente como había estado todos aquellos años.

Pero había algo que no había prevenido. Algo inesperado que habría de cambiar para siempre el templo.

Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en las pesadas puertas de madera. Sorprendidos, ante una visita inesperada o algún ataque, algunos maestros ninjas fueron corriendo hacia la misma, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse. Pero la eventualidad entró sin necesidad alguna de abrir la puerta.

Ante los ojos de los ninjas, Zed atravesó el umbral de la puerta utilizando su sombra para pasar por la rendija de debajo de ésta. Estos no sólo quedaron anonadados ante aquello, sino que el muchacho que una vez había sido exiliado ahora había regresado vistiendo una dura y oscura armadura que protegía todo su cuerpo, junto con una máscara que cubría su rostro de miradas indiscretas. Su forma de caminar, aquella extraña armadura y aquella forma tan misteriosa de la que había entrado generó un aura poderosa e intimidante que hizo a los ninjas, aquellos que habían sido sus maestros, retroceder.

"Ah, mi antiguo hogar" suspiró. Aquella máscara amplificaba la acústica de su voz por lo que ésta se oyó mucho más grave e intensa de lo normal. "Espero no haber llegado tarde"

Aquel hecho alertó a todos los ninjas del edificio. Pronto todos salieron, incluyendo a Shen, Akali y Kennen, a contemplar al exiliado que había regresado envuelto con un halo de misterio.

Zed permaneció parado, contemplando a todos con suma atención. Detuvo su mirada sobre el futuro triunvirato de las sombras, especialmente sobre Shen, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, a pesar de la superioridad en número, todos permanecían detrás en pose defensiva, preparados para cualquier cosa.

En ese mismo instante hizo su aparición el Sumo Maestro, caminando con tranquilidad entre todos los ninjas y acercándose hacia Zed. No cargaba ningún arma y su actitud no parecía ofensiva, sino que avanzaba conmovido, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Zed" exclamó una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de él. Asombrado, el exiliado observó cómo en tan poco tiempo el hombre había envejecido: sus cabellos se tornaron canosos y su postura empezaba a encorvarse. Su rostro había adquirido varias arrugas nuevas mientras sonreía de forma benevolente y tierna. "Oh, Zed, ¡perdóname!" gritó.

Casi todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, incluyendo a Zed. Desde que éste había sido desterrado del templo, el Sumo Maestro había experimentado un rápido envejecimiento que todos justificaron consecuencia de la traición a las creencias del Equilibrio. Aquel niño había cumplido el verdadero papel de un hijo para el hombre y la culpa por su accionar había carcomido su alma todos los días que transcurrieron después de aquel hecho.

"Maestro…" susurró el joven, aún sin comprender aquella actitud. Había llegado consumido por la misma ira que poco a poco fue creciendo en su corazón desde el día que le obligaron a abandonar el lugar que amaba… pero ahora se había extinto con tanta rapidez que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Perdóname Zed, fui un mal maestro y un pésimo padre" sentenció el hombre, con voz quebrada "en vez de acompañarte y llevarte de vuelta a la senda del Equilibrio te abandoné e hice de ti sólo odio y rencor… por favor, perdóname" suplicó y se echó al suelo frente al joven, ahora conmovido ante sus palabras.

La noche se había extendido por todo el cielo, dejando paso a una luna llena que iluminaba con su tenue luz aquella escena. Algunos ninjas encendieron antorchas mas sin dejar de mirar al Sumo Maestro por temor a que Zed fingiera y aprovechara para tomar alguna represalia. Pero sus amigos sabían que eso sería imposible. El amor que el joven sentía por su padre estaba aflorando ahora como nunca antes se había atrevido a demostrarlo, ayudándolo a levantarse con suma amabilidad.

"Por favor Zed, vuelve a nosotros" suplicó el hombre. "Abandona las sombras, vuelve con tu padre, tus compañeros y tus maestros… sólo aquel que rompió los sellos y fue tocado por las sombras puede romper aquel maldito cofre" explicó, señalando con la vista aquella pequeña casita donde se encontraba aquel objeto "por favor Zed, vuelve a nosotros"

El joven permaneció quieto durante varios minutos mientras toda Jonia se sumía en un profundo silencio. Solamente podía escuchar las respiraciones de todos cuanto se encontraban allí mismo, expectantes ante su decisión. ¿Debería renunciar para siempre a aquella misteriosa arte? Era tan mística, tan poderosa… mas ella misma fue quien lo separó de su hogar y de quienes amaban. ¿Lo sacrificaría de vuelta ahora que la fortuna le concedió otra oportunidad? Ladeó la cabeza con fuerza e hizo descender de su muñeca una filosa espada, mientras miraba el pequeño edificio de forma decidida.

"Lo haré" anunció, caminando hacia allí mismo.

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna, pero se podía ver los ojos centellantes de cada ninja allí presente. Zed renunciaría y acabaría con aquel siniestro cofre y con las artes que mantenía ocultas en su interior… todo para regresar al lugar donde había crecido y vuelto un hombre.

Caminó hacia la casita con el Sumo Maestro siguiendo sus pasos. Éste dirigió una fugaz mirada a su verdadero hijo, Shen, quién siguió sus pasos con rapidez, sin que su rostro sufriera ninguna modificación producto de aquel súbito llamado. Akali y Kennen pretendieron seguirlos, conforme correspondía a los compañeros del Ojo del Crepúsculo, mas el Sumo Maestro los detuvo al umbral del pequeño edificio.

"Ustedes no" ordenó. Su voz se había vuelto firme pero aún conservaba un tinte lastimero. "Un ninja es más débil cuando se encuentra junto con sus compañeros" sentenció y entró, cerrando detrás de si la pesada puerta. Sólo quedó dentro aquel hombre junto con sus dos hijos.

¿Qué ocurría allí? Pues era lo que todos morían por averiguar. Transcurrieron los segundos, los minutos, los cuartos y la media hora hasta que un grito desgarrador quebró el ambiente. Los ninjas corrieron hacia la casita, alertados por aquello justo cuando Zed salía del recinto llevando de los cabellos canos la cabeza cercenada del Sumo Maestro. Un mismo grito surgió del cuerpo de cada uno de los presentes al ver la cabeza deformada por una mueca de horror y manchas oscuras de sangre. Kennen y Akali tomaron la delantera al sacar sus armas y apuntar con ellas hacia Zed. ¿Por qué no disparaban? Simplemente porque sus ojos no se podían despegar de aquel pedazo de carne que había sido despojado de su cuerpo. ¿Quién podía hacer tal monstruosidad?

Shen salió del edificio y miró fijamente a Zed. Éste no parecía en sus cabales, su respiración se había vuelto gruesa y torpe como la de un gigantesco animal fuera de sí, desbocado de su mente.

"Debes destruir la caja, Zed" recordó Shen "te transformará en algo que ni vos podrás controlar luego"

"Vos lo sabías…" murmuró, mientras lanzaba la cabeza lejos suyo y contemplaba la sangre que permanecía en sus dedos "vos sabías que esto iba a pasar y no hiciste una mierda, ¡UNA MIERDA!" rugió, mientras se lanzaba encima de Shen y trataba de hundir alguna de las espadas cortas que sobresalían de sus muñecas.

Con la mayor velocidad posible, los ninjas corrieron hacia él, tratando de matar a aquel cruento asesino, más un fuerte silbido de esté causó que centenares de sombras burlaran las pesadas puertas de madera y un ejército de ninjas de las sombras penetraran, atacando a sangre fría a todos los presentes. A pesar de que los maestros de aquel templo tuvieran años de conocimientos y práctica, no podían contra las múltiples sombras que se materializaban para infligir daño mortal y desaparecían ante el primer golpe. Los ninjas caían uno a uno, muriendo a sangre fría y con una infinita impotencia al verse incapacitados de realizar algún ataque y defender su templo. Había caído el Equilibrio ante el poder de las Sombras.

El cuerpo delgado de Shen le permitió escurrirse de Zed y saltar hacia sus compañeros Akali y Kennen, quienes trataban de resistir los furiosos golpes y las estocadas para tratar derribar a alguno.

"Vámonos de acá, vamos a morir al pedo" ordenó, saliendo corriendo. Detrás suyo le siguieron sus compañeros, mas la voz de Akali se dejó escuchar a pesar de los gritos de horror.

"¡Shen! ¡Debemos defender nuestro hogar o lo perderemos para siempre!" gritó. Desde que Zed había entrado al templo todo había carecido de sentido para la joven. No entendía que había ocurrido y apenas había caído en el estupor de la muerte del Sumo Maestro cuando aquel ejército había invadido y se había apoderado de todo.

"Nosotros no debemos defenderlo, es a Jonia a quien hay que proteger" recordó, lanzando una daga corta mientras corría ya que uno de los aprendices de Zed les perseguían. No logró matarlo pero una pequeña herida fue suficiente para detener su avance hacia ellos. Corrían hacia la parte trasera del templo, tratando de escapar por una pequeña puerta que se ubicaba allí. "Si nosotros morimos, el arte kinkou morirá con él y una parte del Equilibrio también" sentenció.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se dispersaron hacia el bosque. Tomaron caminos distintos para confundir la persecución de sus rivales, mas sólo un par de ellos les persiguieron y por unos momentos. Zed no había salido en su casa, sino que había entrado de vuelta a la casita y se había apoderado de aquel maldito cofre. Ahora su poder de las Sombras sería completo y perfecto. Y el templo que le había despreciado le pertenecía para inculcar aquella práctica. Ahora sería el poderoso y único Maestro de las Sombras.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas! Perdón por tardar tanto :c ayer quise publicar pero no sé que pasó con los formatos, estaba todo mal escrito y tuve que eliminarlo.**

 **Bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo 4! Pensar que falta tan poco para que termine, mi trabajo de casi siete meses :c (si, lo escribí con lentitud y tranquilidad)**

 **Calculo que el martes (a más tardar el martes) publicaré el capítulo 5.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 _Capítulo 4_

La luz solar se filtró por entre las rendijas de la gran persiana de madera, invadiendo la pequeña habitación donde dormitaba la joven y concentrándose en sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron molestos al ser expuestos a aquella radiación. Akali se revolvió entre las sábanas blancas sintiendo el contacto frío y metálico de sus kamas, las cuales reposaban junto con ella a un lado de la cama. En su mente vivía la remota posibilidad de que alguien entrara mientras ella dormitara y le atacara, por lo que esta siempre tomaba la precaución de tener sus armas cerca ante cualquier movimiento extraño que percibiera, aunque debía convivir con algunos cortes y contracturas que le quitaban el placer del sueño. Igual aquel placer lo había perdido casi por completo el mismo día que se había visto obligada a huir del templo junto con Shen y Kennen. Solía dormir como máximo cinco horas ya que su mente parecía obstinada en rememorar cada momento de aquel fatídico día, generando distintos finales que hubieran sido posibles, los cuales carcomían su corazón al saber que podría haber hecho algo más que escapar, algo más que ver a sus maestros y compañeros morir. Algo más.

Después de haber perdido su único y adorado hogar había generado una gran desconfianza hacia cualquier entorno que la rodeaba: jamás dormía dos noches seguidas en la misma taberna, y éstas se localizaban en lugares poco concurridos y mantenían un ambiente simple y opaco que confortaba a Akali. Los crudos hechos de su pasado la habían convertido en una mujer solitaria y simple que se había librado de todos los placeres humanos. Dormía y comía sólo porque su cuerpo se lo exigía para continuar entrenando, y ejecutaba su deber como Puño de la Sombra con suma frialdad y discreción. Casi había perdido el gusto a la vida, continuaba sólo para cumplir el deber que había heredado de su madre. Solamente el odio, la ira y la frustración afloraban en su pecho cuando recordaba a los viles jonios que se habían desviado del camino del Equilibrio y continuaban su vida normalmente, sometida ante la voluntad de la Liga de las Leyendas que le prohibían cualquier atentado contra sus personas.

Aquel día, a diferencia de todos los días de su vida desde que había entrado a la Liga, deseaba dormir hasta la eternidad. Su cuerpo se retorcía al recordar el acontecimiento que se celebraba en esa fecha. Sólo quería permanecer desnuda, envuelta en aquellas seductoras sábanas blancas que cual víboras le mantenían atrapada suplicando que permaneciera con ellas y le permitiera volverla a llevar a los acogedores brazos de Morfeo.

Aquel día se celebraba el festival de Blood Moon, uno de los días más importantes dentro de la cultura Jonia. Un festival de fuego que simboliza la limpieza y el renacimiento del alma y el espíritu. La Liga de las Leyendas, siempre priorizando el "respeto hacia las creencias y los días conmemorativos respectivos a cada pueblo y ciudad de Valoran" había convertido en feriado las fechas como aquellas, para que cada persona y criatura de Runaterra pudiera concurrir y mezclarse con los campeones y sus diferentes culturas…. Claro que solamente podían participar aquellos que disfrutaban de una elevada posición económica que les permitía acceder con facilidad. No todos podían cruzar el extenso mar que separaba a la isla de Jonia de los otros continentes.

El festival se había aburguesado. Lo que durante siglos había sido un día memorable ahora se convertía en una burda fiestecita donde los invocadores y las grandes élites podían tener contacto con los gloriosos campeones jonios, quienes se encontraban obligados a concurrir al mismo. Sólo los luchadores que pertenecían a otros pueblos tenían la opción de presentarse. De sólo imaginar que viles traidores como Zed, Syndra y Varus se presentarían al Placidium y pasearían por los sagrados Jardines Serenos, gozando entre las mismas personas que habían querido aniquilar mediante su egoísmo y codicia de poder. ¿Y los noxianos y los zaunitas? ¡Esos malditos desgraciados también estarían presentes! ¿Cómo mierda pueden tener el tupé de concurrir considerando que ansiaban exterminar a los jonios por completo? ¿Podría resistir el deseo de asesinar a sangre fría a las descendientes del repulsivo y sanguinario comandante Du Couteau?

Se sentó sobre la cama y se abrazó a sí misma mientras clavaba su mirada sobre un paquete de ropas que le había entregado la Liga: se trataba del traje y la máscara que le habían sido impuestos que portara durante el festival. Era su deber interpretar a Reina, la joven que formaba parte de una de las leyendas más antiguas de Jonia. Actuaría delante de todos con Shen, contra el cual debería entablar una batalla ficticia para entretener a todos. Al pueblo pan y circo.

Desde la taberna donde se encontraba podía oír cómo los obreros, tanto jonios como de cualquier otra ciudad de Valoran, hacían los preparativos para recibir a las grandes élites con mucha pompa. Akali cerró los ojos por un momento, como si la vorágine que representaba el festival ya se hubiera consumado y ella estuviera envuelta junto en el medio viendo cómo la hipocresía se dibujaba en cada una de las personas presentes. Dio un suspiro muy profundo al sentir cómo el vacío de su pecho se iba agrandando de tal manera que le pareció que sus miembros se habían separado de su torso, como si un filoso y sutil cuchillo le desprendiera de sus brazos y sus piernas sin que ella lo hubiera notado. No tenía fuerzas para resistir aquel festival tan grotesco. No tenía fuerzas para ver a los tres que tendría que haber aniquilado hace años y que su debilidad, y posteriormente la Liga de las Leyendas, no le había permitido. No tenía fuerzas para ver a Zed. Al menos en el festival usaría su máscara. Quizás así no tendría la sensación de que él leía sus más íntimos pensamientos con sólo mirarla por un instante.

Pero qué día de mierda.

"¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al festival Blood Moon!" exclamó jubilosa Janna por su micrófono, el cual reprodujo su voz por cada rincón de Jonia. Estaba vestida igual que su traje de Reportera del Clima que utilizaba de forma opcional durante las batallas dentro de la Liga. Agitaba su paraguas rojo de forma alegre, generando que una corriente de aire le alborotara los cabellos, mas no parecía importarle ya que sonreía demostrando su emoción al ver aquel festival "¿Vos que opinas, Draven?" le preguntó la zaunita al noxiano que la acompañaba, el cuál comentaría el evento junto con ella.

"A Draven le agrada" comentó el aludido mientras acariciaba su bigote. Nada era tan sorprendente para Draven que el mismísimo Draven. "Pero para aquellos que desean algo de acción, Draven les asegura que se entablarán batallas entre los campeones jonios… Claro que no es lo mismo que ver a Draven pelear" aclaró, mientras tomaba una de sus hachas y comenzaba a hacerla girar mientras hinchaba su pecho de orgullo "Esos sí que son espectáculos" bufó.

"Bueno, Draven, el día de hoy se destacarán otros compañeros nuestros" le consoló Janna, mientras sonreía y apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero. Parecía una pequeña elfo al lado de semejante montón de músculos. "Pero te aseguró que habrá bastante adrenalina: Akali, una de las más famosas asesinas de la Liga, interpretará el milenario cuento de Reina… una joven perseguida eternamente por demonios. ¡No puedo adelantarles más!" exclamó mientras agitaba sus piernas de la emoción desde el punto donde estaba levitando. Luego agitó su paraguas con fuerza, lanzando una suave brisa que cayó sobre todos los invitados y agregó: "¡La Liga de las Leyendas les desea un hermoso Blood Moon!"

El Placidium había sido decorado por completo. Los grandes y milenarios árboles que conformaban los Jardines Serenos portaban guirnaldas y lámparas rojas, salvo el más grande de todos ellos, el cual llevaba más tiempo que los otros y se le había condecorado con el deber de portar, en cada una de sus ramas, miles y miles de papelitos en los cuales los presentes escribían todos aquellas hechos de su pasado que atormentaban su presente. Ese era el objetivo del Blood Moon. Cuando febo hiciera su aparición se encargaría de purificar los pecados que contenían cada uno de esos papelitos con sus grandiosos rayos.

Por todos lados habían personas usando, y otras vendiendo, máscaras con dibujos demoníacos que cubrían por completo el rostro de su portador. Una parte importante del festival era conservar el anonimato para que las expiaciones, si es que lograban sobrevivir al poder purificador del sol, no pudieran regresar a sus emisarios y terminaran muriendo para siempre. Los niños gritaban y corrían alrededor del Gran Árbol representando a los demonios que perseguían a las personas mientras otro que representaba al sol trataba de atraparlos. Varios jonios aprovechaban la ocasión para vender comidas típicas de la isla ante la cual ningún extranjero podía resistirse, por lo que todo el festival estaba inundado con un delicioso aroma que seducía a todos, invitando a degustar aquellos fascinantes platillos antes desconocidos por ellos.

Aunque la mayor atracción de todas, la que siempre llamaría la atención fuera cual fuera la situación, eran los campeones que habían concurrido al Festival. Los campeones jonios eran considerados, a diferencia de los que pertenecían a otras ciudades, como los más respetuosos delante de los potenciales invocadores, por lo que todas las personas se acercaban a ellos para admirarlos, tocarlos y contemplar, cara a cara, las magníficas habilidades que los habían convertido en gloriosos luchadores mundiales.

En un rincón se encontraba Sona creando una misteriosa y seductora melodía con su etwahl que invitaba a pararse en frente de ella y bailar casi de forma inconsciente. Se había vestido como Guqin, el mismo traje que utilizaba ocasionalmente durante los combates en la Liga que constaba de un vestido blanco y un gran kimono rojo con detalles en dorado y negro que la cubría y destacaba su belleza. Conservaba el estilo del Blood Moon, acentuando aún más las costumbres jonias con aquellas notas de la escala pentatónica que parecían enloquecer a cualquiera que la escuchase.

Por otro lado destacaba Ahri, la famosa kumiho que resaltaba en la Liga por su atractivo y su capacidad para utilizarlo en combate. Aquella estaba vestida con su habitual traje con el fin de mantener vigente el color rojo que representaba al festival. Ahri caminaba de forma elegante mientras movía sus nueve colas al ritmo de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo todas las miradas se centraban en ella y cómo las personas se acercaban para hablarle y, ¿por qué no?, tratar de tener algún encuentro sexual con esta. Muchos hombres se aproximaban solamente con este fin y con el incentivo de la máscara que los protegía de la penetrante mirada de la kumiho. No es que ella supiera quién era cada uno que le hablaba, pero generaba tal inhibición en los otros que el simple hecho de que ella no supiera cómo era el rostro de su intrigante amoroso, les aumentaba su seguridad.

También llamaban la atención Lee Sin, Maestro Yi, Karma, Soraka… pero ninguno tenía tanta popularidad en Jonia como Irelia. Ella había sido la mujer que, junto con el arma que había pertenecido a su padre, había comandado el ejército jonio y había logrado repeler a los invasores tanto noxianos como zaunitas. Cuales quiera que fueran su ciudad todos los concurrentes deseaban verla para admirarla a la distancia y, con respeto, contemplar cómo danzaban aquellas metálicas hojas alrededor de su estilizado y atractivo cuerpo, protegiéndola de cualquier movimiento o acción ofensiva alguna. Pero ella sonreía mostrando unos hermosos dientes que parecían brillar entre el color escarlata que predominaba aquel día. Estaba vestida con el traje que solía utilizar siempre con el objetivo de seguir combinando. ¡Oh, se la veía tan espléndida! Akali no entendía cómo podía sonreír con aquella intensidad al ver una de sus más preciadas tradiciones siendo vitupereada por la presencia de aquellos extranjeros.

En cambio, el Puño de la Sombra no había sido inquirida por muchas personas. Parte porque su rostro parecía haberse congelado en una expresión de amargura y parte porque, dentro de los invocadores, era despreciada por su facilidad para entrar en conexión con estos durante una batalla. Akali había aprendido a manipular sus habilidades aún en condiciones de bajas energías, lo que la convertía en un campeón "fácil" que tenía gran ventaja contra sus contrincantes. Aunque poco le importaba su popularidad, su mente seguía rumiando palabras de odio hacia todas las personas que habían concurrido. Odiaba el traje que le había entregado la Liga, el cual consistía de un kimono que se cortaba en sus muslos, para permitirle mayor movilidad durante la batalla… ¿pero por qué tenían que cambiar la forma de sus kamas? Quizás así eran más fáciles de manipular pero le molestaba que los demás se tomaran atribuciones sobre su forma de mostrarse al mundo.

Caminaba por toda la extensión de los Jardines Serenos, buscando con la mirada a los exiliados de Jonia ya que era su obligación, o al menos ella así lo consideraba, tenerlos a la vista ante cualquier tentativa que tuvieran contra los invitados. Poco le importaban estos, solamente quería tener una razón para golpear a alguien y que este le ofreciera pelea. Su cuerpo contenía demasiado odio y frustración y, a pesar de saber que dentro de poco tiempo tendría a lugar la representación del cuento de Reina, no creía poder aguantar mucho más aquella atmósfera. Era una de las pocas personas que no utilizaba máscara.

"Bueno, Draven, ¿qué opinás de Jonia?" preguntó Janna a través del micrófono, mientras observaba cómo se desenvolvía el festival "Hay una atmósfera muy alegre y agradable acá" agregó, sonriendo al ver cómo unos niños revoloteaban alrededor y jugaban con sus máscaras.

"Bastante tranquilo para Draven" repuso este, pasando una mano por sus bigotes "Espero que pronto empiece la acción porque por algo se habla tanto de los jonios y sus milenarias tácticas de pelea"

"¡Claro que sí! En sólo un rato comenzará la representación del cuento de Reina" le alentó la zaunita "Pero mientras tanto queremos agradecer a todos los presentes y a los campeones extranjeros que decidieron hacer aún más especial este festival con su presencia" exclamó, con una sonrisa chispeante. Luego tragó un poco de saliva y anunció: "Hecho este agradecimiento, querría pedirle a todos que se acerquen alrededor del escenario porque pronto comenzará la representación" y agregó "Pero procuren permanecer detrás de la línea roja, no queremos que nadie salga herido por uno de los campeones, ¿verdad, Draven?"

"Draven lo aprueba" sentenció, demasiado atento al movimiento de sus dedos en sus bigotes que en pensar una respuesta un poco más ingeniosa.

En uno de los extremos de los Jardines Serenos se había montado el escenario que había anunciado Janna. Consistía en metálicas vigas que lo mantenían un metro más alto que el nivel de piso de manera tal que todos pudieran ver, estando en la ubicación que sea, lo que ocurría. Consistía de dura madera que tapizaba aquel metal que lo constituía, capaz de soportar a casi todas las personas que habían concurrido aquel día. No iban a subir éstas, pero durante un combate como sería aquel, se debían tomar todo tipo de precauciones. No podía arruinarse el espectáculo. Todo se había realizado con un minucioso trabajo de hormigas.

Akali bufó. Sabía que ahora tendría que estar delante de todos peleando sola contra cinco campeones. Era una batalla fingida, lo sabía, pero aun así quería dar lo mejor de ella. Sus nervios necesitaban ser descargados y, a pesar de que odiaba la popularidad que le daba la Liga, quería salir victoriosa de aquel encuentro para que los exiliados pudieran observar su grandeza. Le gustaba la idea de que comenzaran a temerle, como hacían los inexpertos que trataban de ser un fastidio para Jonia.

"¡Akali!" exclamó una voz molesta que pasó con rapidez por al lado suyo. Se trataba de Kennen cuyo rostro estaba torcido en una mueca de preocupación "Akali, ¿ahora es cuando tenes que pelear?"

"Seh" repuso esta, caminando hacia el lugar impuesto. Todos le dejaban paso mientras la miraban en silencio, sorprendidos ante la idea de que se enfrente sola contra cinco. En cambio ella se veía tan tranquila.

"Por favor, tené cuidado" suplicó el pequeño yordle, con un tono de voz tan triste que la ninja no pudo evitar detenerse para verle.

"Kennen, es una pelea fingida. FIN-GI-DA" aclaró, sin importarle que le escucharan. "Me preocupa más que los idiotas de Zed, Varus y Syndra hagan algo mientras yo me estoy esforzando en representar una puta comedia" repuso, retomando su marcha. ¿Qué le importaba si le escuchaban? Era predecible. Y si no era así, entonces los invocadores y los espectadores eran mucho más imbéciles de los que ella se los imaginaba.

"Basta con eso, sabes que el primero en enterarse si hay problemas soy yo, no va a ocurrir nada malo" gruñó el Corazón de la Tormenta. Suspiró con pesadez y luego continuó: "Al menos concéntrate en pelear, nadie va a hacer nada con Irelia presente. Ellos no son tan estúpidos"

"Mneh, tanto Shen como yo estaremos ocupados en esto" consideró la joven "Es una buena oportunidad…"

Escuchó cómo Kennen bufó a sus espaldas y se volvía una pequeña chispa para tomar velocidad y alejarse de ahí. Quizás tenía razón, nadie era lo suficientemente idiota como para enfrentarse a Irelia y a los otros campeones que defenderían el honor de Jonia. Debía concentrarse en la batalla.

Subió al escenario con una pequeña escalerita improvisada y se paró en el medio del mismo. Sona se colocó a un costado del mismo, cerca del público, preparando su etwahl para recrear mejor la atmósfera de la historia. Una poderosa luz proveniente de un reflector bañó todo el cuerpo de la ninja, cegándola por un momento mientras escuchaba las palabras de los comentaristas del combate:

"Damas y caballeros, ¡Aquí comienza la representación del cuento de Reina!"

Todos hicieron un súbito silencio que casi asustó a la kinkou. Las personas se apelmazaban detrás de una línea roja que bordeaba todo el escenario y clavaban sus ojos sobre ella. Por un momento se imaginó que eran ninjas, ¡Sí!, ninjas de las sombras que le espiaban y esperaban su oportunidad… su oportunidad para acabarla. Ladeó la cabeza con fuerza una vez repuesta de aquella potente luz que le había dado de lleno. Kennen tenía razón, se estaba volviendo obsesiva y casi neurótica con ese asunto. Al menos ahora tenía que concentrarse y dar una buena pelea.

"Reina era una muchacha de Jonia, una niña como cualquier otra que solía vagar por los grandes y majestuosos bosques durante el día, mientras que las noches solía descansar entre los acogedores montes, bañada por la magnífica luz de las estrellas" narró Janna acompañada por unos acordes que inspiraban relajación al público. Mientras ella hablaba, Akali caminaba por toda la extensión del escenario asimilando los viajes erráticos de Reina. "Un día como cualquier otro, mientras deambulaba por los extensos bosques, encontró un templo viejo y abandonado. La construcción parecía haber sufrido un poderoso incendio que lo consumió por completo, dejándolo oculto para siempre entre los grandes árboles que protegían su entrada. Reina era una muchacha intrépida y, picada por la curiosidad, decidió entrar en el mismo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Probablemente era mero instinto aventurero porque, ¿qué iba a encontrar en un chamuscado y olvidado templo en el medio del bosque?" preguntó.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó: "Entró en el mismo y comprobó que todo su interior había sido devorado por las llamas salvo seis máscaras que permanecían clavadas contra la pared. Éstas no habían sido afectadas por el fuego, por el polvo ni por los años y refulgían en intensos colores blancos y rojos, dibujando rostros con expresiones aterradoras. Pero sólo eran máscaras" agregó con una voz exageradamente relajada. Akali fingía entrar en un templo imaginario y mirar, absorta, las supuestas máscaras clavadas contra la pared. "Reina se sintió atraída por una en particular la cual tenía una extraña sonrisa y unos cuernos similares a los venados que no poseían las otras. La quitó de su lugar en la pared y decidió probársela justo cuando las otras caretas empezaron a moverse por sí solas" tragó saliva y dejó una pequeña pausa mientras se creaba la tensión en el aire. Akali se acercó a uno de los extremos del escenario y extrajo una máscara con las mismas características que tenía la correspondiente al relato. Luego tambaleó al centro del escenario y Janna continuó: "Fue entonces cuando las otras caretas se alejaron de la pared y se materializaron en demonios que pronto rodearon a Reina. La muchacha temblaba de miedo mientras veía a aquellas criaturas danzar de forma macabra a su alrededor. Quería escapar de aquel espectáculo, pero aquellos seres no se lo permitían"

Se tomó otra pausa a la par que la música adquiría un carácter tétrico que heló los corazones de los presentes. La kinkou fingió correr hacia un extremo justo cuando Shen, vestido con un traje rojo y usando una máscara, saltó arriba mientras gritaba de forma salvaje. Akali corrió hacia otro extremo pero Élise saltó impidiendo su paso, vestida con tonalidades oscuras y también con una máscara con dibujos parecidos a los de Shen. Trató de escapar hacia cualquier lugar posible pero aparecieron Kalista, Zilean y Thresh, todos manipulando caretas con endiablados rostros que rodeaban a la joven. Varios reflectores iluminaron a cada uno de aquellos, permitiendo que el público pudiera contemplar a los villanos del cuento. La música había elevado la tensión y ya se oían suspiros de temor de parte de los pequeños que contemplaban el espectáculo. Todos temían por la pequeña Reina.

"Reina estaba calada hasta los huesos. Siempre se le había caracterizado por ser una joven con gran determinación y habilidad en las artes marciales, pero su cuerpo temblaba y no reaccionaba. Cerró sus ojos y, sin saber cómo, corrió y logró zafarse de aquellos demonios junto con la máscara que los había despertado. Pero nunca más logró paz y tranquilidad. Vagó por todo Jonia tratando de perder a aquellas criaturas que siempre seguían su rastro por más que intentó e intentó perderlos. Así estuvo durante años, buscando algún escondite en toda la isla que la protegiera de aquella tortura eterna que parecería no acabar hasta caer en las manos de aquellos demonios."

Akali corrió alrededor del escenario mas siempre era interceptada por alguno de los campeones que bloqueaban su escapatoria. Finalmente, mostrando cansancio, cayó de rodillas en el centro viendo cómo los otros la rodeaban. Su mismo corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, expectante ante la proximidad de aquella inminente batalla y excitado ante la música subyugante de Sona.

"Fue entonces cuando Reina no lo soportó más. Cansada de huir y de deambular en Jonia, decidió enfrentar a sus demonios portando aquella máscara que había comenzado su infierno y la que también lo finalizaría. Moriría por su paz. Lucharía por su libertad…"

Una última pausa para que el público viera cómo Akali se levantaba y cubría su rostro con aquella peculiar máscara con cuernos. Su figura exhalaba respeto e intimidación y la música aumentaba cada vez más su intensidad preparando a las personas para aquel épico combate. Akali apretó sus kamas con fuerza, esperando las palabras que darían por comenzada la contienda.

"… porque no podía permitir que las acciones de su pasado condenaran su presente y su futuro para siempre. Cualquier ser se cansa de sufrir y Reina había llegado a su límite. Por eso había decidido pelear aún con el riesgo de perder su vida. Ella dominaba su presente y se encargaría de recuperar su futuro. ¡Enfrentaría sus errores!" rugió Janna a la par que los reflectores desaparecían para dar paso a una intensa iluminación que alumbraba por completo el escenario. Sona había dejado de manipular su etwahl y todo se había sumido en un profundo e irrespirable silencio.

Por breves segundos, Akali sintió su respiración por encima de todo ese cúmulo de personas. Sintió una paz que le hizo rememorar su infancia en el templo, cuando iba a llorar entre los brazos del bosque, siendo éste su único consuelo. Salvo por aquella vez que había sido irrumpida por Zed. Aquel silencio había sido tan súbito para ella y había desencadenado algo tan tierno como un beso que había pasado todo el resto de su vida encontrando un silencio similar. Quería volver a sentir esa sensación de que alguien velaba por ella. Y ahora la tenía frente a frente generado por un festival que había despreciado durante todo el día. La placidez le invadió y sintió casi como si su cuerpo flotara relajado, esperando ese estímulo externo que diera un vuelco en sus sentimientos y en su vida. Y ahí lo tenía. Cinco campeones distintos contra los que pelear. Cinco luchadores mundiales contra los que debía enfrentarse. Apretó sus kamas con fuerza y sonrió para sí misma.

De forma abrupta se abalanzó sobre Zilean, lanzando su patada hacia su estómago, lo cual le tomó desprevenido e hizo que este retrocediera. Élise aprovechó el momento para adquirir su forma de araña gigante y abalanzarse sobre la joven, mas ésta esquivó aquel movimiento justo cuando el Guardián del Tiempo arrojaba una de sus bombas contra la kinkou, explotando esta misma sobre Élise. Akali rió complacida, pero aquellos valiosos segundos fueron aprovechados por alguien más: Thresh, cuyo gancho fue a alojarse en el costado derecho de la joven sin que esta pudiera reprimir un alarido de dolor mientras era lanzada hacia los aires.

El público tragó con fuerza mientras veían cómo el cuerpo de la ninja se elevaba y cómo sus ropas se iban manchando de su propia sangre. Akali había logrado desprenderse del gancho, pero todo empeoró cuando varias lanzas fantasmales cruzaban el cielo a toda velocidad tratando de atravesarla en dos. Kalista tampoco desaprovechaba las oportunidades de atacar.

"Mierda, esta pelea no es tan fingida" masculló, mientras impulsó su cuerpo para caer al escenario con toda velocidad. Justo antes lanzó una de sus bombas de humo, bloqueando la visión de todos los presentes.

Las personas emitieron una queja al verse privadas de su espectáculo, pero esto no pareció inquietar a la kinkou. Aprovechando la temporal ceguera, concentró su ataque contra Kalista, sabiendo que una sola de sus lanzas podría inmovilizar alguno de sus miembros y reducir significativamente su destreza en el combate. Lanzó una de sus kamas sobre ésta y de inmediato dirigió su fuerte patada contra Kalista, sin dejar que reaccionara ante aquel ataque. Ésta cayó al suelo y, en consecuencia, una parte de la gran luz que iluminaba el escenario se apagó. Eso indicaba cuando uno de los campeones estaba fuera de batalla.

Quedaban unos segundos para que el humo se dispersara por completo y, sumado al hecho de que debía desplazarse hacia distintos puntos con tal de que ninguno de los otros campeones la localizara, no podía pensar con comodidad. Pero si algo le había enseñado la Liga de las Leyendas era que primero debía acabar con los oponentes que representaran un mayor peligro en cuanto a sus tácticas ofensivas. Ya se había desecho de Kalista y ahora su mente debía concentrarse en quien había sido su primer objetivo: Zilean.

El humo se había esparcido en su totalidad y, antes de poder dirigirse hacia el Guardian del Tiempo, Thresh volvió a lanzar su gancho hacia ella sin que ésta pudiera tomar alguna medida preventiva. Mas Shen, fingiendo que lanzaba su cuchillo hacia la kinkou, golpeó el gancho y logró que se desviara y pierda su impulso inicial, cayendo de forma inerte al suelo. Akali apenas había podido contemplar ésta escena ya que tuvo que esquivar a la gigantesca araña que se había abalanzado sobre ella, aprovechando aquel brusco movimiento para desconcertar la puntería de Zilean y lanzar una de sus kamas sobre este para luego asestarle una de sus letales patadas. El Guardián del Tiemplo cayó al suelo, sucumbiendo ante la gloria del Equilibrio que hervía en la sangre del Puño de la Sombra, excitándola con cada golpe y movimiento que ésta realizaba.

Pero mientras se regocijaba ante su nuevo logro y se apagaba otra de las luces, Thresh aprovechaba por tercera vez su mínima distracción para lanzarle su gancho y alojarlo de vuelta sobre su costado derecho, agrandando la herida que antes había provocado. Un fuerte grito de dolor se escapó de los labios de la joven kinkou, mientras Élise también aprovechaba para lanzarse de vuelta sobre ésta. Y, a su vez, Shen había arrojado una de sus dagas hacia Akali, más ésta fue a alojarse a un costado de Thresh, causando que éste frenara el fuerte agarre de su gancho y permitiera que la ninja pueda esquivar el ataque de la araña, lanzándola a los aires con una fuerte patada propinada por sus dos piernas. Ante la confusión de Élise, la kinkou lanzó sus dos kamas hacia ella y, con un gran salto, se colocó a su misma altura y la pateó una vez más, provocando que la enorme criatura cayera con gran aplomo al suelo. Otro de los reflectores se apagó.

Ahora se encargaba del más molesto de aquellos cinco: Thresh. Éste había retrocedido por causa de la daga que le había lanzado Shen "por accidente" y observaba con las cuencas de sus ojos a Akali mientras un rugido de rabia se escapó de su huesuda mandíbula. La joven no había logrado desprenderse del gancho cuando el maquiavélico Carcelero tiró de él con fuerza, arrastrando a la kinkou y provocara que un grito de dolor y rabia se escapara de sus labios.

"VAS A MORIR, HIJO DE PUTA" rugió la muchacha, mientras se lanzaba hacia Thresh. Éste jaló del gancho tratando de alejarla, mas la joven lo desprendió de sus carnes justo a tiempo, aunque el dolor que sintió hizo que su ataque no fuera tan agresivo. Aterrizó a un palmo de su cuerpo mientras le asestaba una fuerte patada en su cadavérico rostro. No podía alejarse de él porque así permitiría que tomara impulso y volviera a atacarle con ese maldito gancho. Nunca se había destacado por ser luchadora, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo. Pero no veía otra alternativa, la puntería de ese maldito era demasiado buena.

Thresh trataba de golpearla con su gancho, pero la joven se movía con gran agilidad en torno suyo, tragándose las puntadas de dolor que emanaban de su costado derecho, provocando que la sangre manara y se confundiera con el color escarlata de su traje. Akali mantenía sus brazos retraídos mientras sus piernas cumplían la función de eludir y asestar potentes golpes a su oponente así, sin que éste se diera cuenta, iba retrocediendo hasta quedarse al borde del mismo escenario. Thresh se percató de éste detalle y de cómo Shen se acercaba por detrás de la ninja, empuñando otra de las dagas que habían resultado de tanta molestia durante aquella pelea fingida. La kinkou también pudo percibir al Ojo del Crepúsculo y dio un salto para alejarse de ambos, mientras una extraña sensación familiar se habría paso entre el dolor y la excitación de aquella escena. Recordó el combate que había tenido con Zed, el cual su madre había espectado y por el cual le había regañado. ¡Claro! Ella lo había acorralado cómo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero Zed había podido calcular sus patadas y dejarla fuera de combate.

Si acorralas a una rata, está te atacará con sus filosos dientes.

Se sonrió. Tenía que acabar con Thresh sin acorralarlo y sin correr el riesgo de que incapacite una de sus piernas. Así estaría irremisiblemente perdida. ¿Acaso era por eso que se había acercado Shen? ¿Para evitar quedar como una idiota delante de todos?

Thresh pasó por alto la presencia del ninja y lanzó una vez más su gancho hacia Akali. Ésta esquivó su lanzamiento con un simple movimiento de su cadera que desvió su cuerpo lo suficiente; Sabía que trataría de golpear alguno de sus costados, era el lugar donde había más probabilidades de que quedara encajado el gancho. Pero justo cuando el aquel carcelero lo jalaba para que regresara hasta él sintió un peso extra: La kinkou se había aferrado a la cadena y estaba siendo arrastrada hacia él.

Thresh tomó la cadena con ambas manos y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo. Akali se aferró con más fuerza al gancho y comenzó a descender a toda velocidad con todo el peso de su cuerpo y el metálico que le proporcionaba el arma de su oponente. Aterrizó con sus dos pies sobre el cráneo de Thresh y, sin dejar que este se recuperara por el duro golpe, se impulsó con el piso y pateó, una vez más, su cadavérico rostro.

El carcelero se tambaleó unos momentos hasta que su cuerpo cayó. Otro de los reflectores se apagaba mientras se escuchó un grito casi unánime de los espectadores: el más molesto de todos sus oponentes había caído ante ella.

Akali tomó unos segundos para tomar aliento a la par que retrocedía hasta la punta opuesta donde se encontraba Shen. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras presionaba con fuerza la herida de su costado. Sentía cómo manaba la espesa sangre entre sus ropas y caían las gotas entre sus piernas. Solamente quedaba Shen. Se había concentrado en Thresh pero sabía que él era el más peligroso de los cinco. El más frío y táctico de todos, aquel que tenía la mayor técnica y capacidad de inmovilizar a cualquier oponente. El Ojo del Crepúsculo.

A pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraba, volvió a sonreír. Se sentía satisfecha por la batalla que había rendido frente a todos los invocadores, espectadores y campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas. Y, aunque fueran pocas, daría todas sus fuerzas para tratar de derribarlo. Con este pensamiento fijo en su mente saltó hacia él y dirigió su patada contra su estómago.

Shen amortiguó el golpe con uno de sus brazos, pero fingió haber sido herido y se desplomó al piso de forma teatral, logrando así que se apagaran los cinco reflectores. Ante el rostro atónito de la joven que aún miraba a su compañero que fingía un desmayo, la única luz que continuó encendida iluminó su cuerpo, destacando al Puño de la Sombra para que todas las personas allí presentes pudieran contemplar su increíble grandeza.

Akali miró hacia todo ese cúmulo de personas y sintió como un incendió consumía su pecho y se iba extendiendo por sus miembros. Pero no era como aquella llamarada de frustración e ira que solía invadirla y carcomer sus pensamientos. No, ésta vez estaba orgullosa y satisfecha. Alzó su mentón y se acercó al borde del escenario para que todos pudieran contemplar cómo su sangre dibujaba líneas rojas en sus blancas piernas, cómo su hermoso traje había sido roído en pleno combate contra cinco famosos y gloriosos campeones. Cómo había resultado victoriosa.

Los gritos y aplausos del público hinchaban su corazón excitando aún más su gozo y orgullo. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Soraka se acercó junto a ella y susurraba unas palabras de felicitaciones mientras se encargaba de curar sus heridas y las de sus compañeros. Un simple suspiro de alivio fue lo único que brotó de los labios de Akali cuando sintió cómo desaparecían las puntadas de dolor y crecía con más alborozo su satisfacción. Si tan sólo la viera su madre. Si tan sólo la viera Zed.

Aquel último pensamiento cruzó como un rayo su mente y buscó con su mirada, de forma casi desesperada, al Maestro de las Sombras. Se encontraban presentes muchas personas, pero los campeones destacaban de entre todos… pero no lo hallaba. Zed no estaba ahí.

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Admiren a Reina!" exclamó Janna a través del micrófono, alzando su voz tratando de hacerse notar entre los gritos de los invocadores "¡Ha logrado derrotar a los demonios de su pasado!

Akali bajó del escenario con un salto, aun buscando a Zed con la mirada. Las personas se agolpaban tras la línea roja, deseando acercarse al Puño de la Sombra y admirarla, felicitarla, tocar su herida recién sanada… mas la imponente presencia de Irelia amainó la excitación del público, haciendo que este retrocediera sólo un poco.

"Felicitaciones" sonrió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Akali. Ésta no le prestó atención y suspiró con fuerza, bastante molesta. "No sigas buscando, se fue antes de que terminaras"

"Creí que era obligatorio para todos los jonios permanecer en el festival" repuso la kinkou, clavando su mirada sobre Irelia. No le molestaba hablar abiertamente de aquel tema con ella, los gritos de las personas escudaban sus palabras y tenía la suficiente confianza hacia su persona.

"Los exiliados podían retirarse antes, bien sabe la Liga que no son bienvenidos acá… Vinieron a dar su presencia y luego se las tomaron" respondió la joven mientras sus hojas bailaban a su alrededor. Observó una extraña mueca en el rostro de la ninja. "¿En qué pensas?"

"¿Hace cuánto que se fue?"

"Quince minutos"

"Perfecto"

Akali corrió hacia el lado trasero del escenario, eludiendo a la multitud y trepando hacia un árbol. Era la única manera de salir de ahí sin que la molestaran. Dirigió una última mirada hacia Irelia y luego fue saltando, de rama en rama, hacia el corazón del bosque.

Toda su vida había convivido con el estigma de saber que tanto Zed como Shen era superiores a ella. Pero ahora la excitación ardía como una llama inextinguible en sus venas. Ahora Zed vería cómo había mejorado, cómo había crecido y entrenado hasta llegar a ser superior a su propia madre. Ahora realmente enfrentaría a su pasado y al ser que más odiaba. Ahora calmaría su sed por completo sin necesidad de batallas fingidas como la que había entablado recién. Ahora lograría encontrar el desasosiego que venía deseando todos los días de su vida desde que era sólo una niña. Ahora recuperaría lo que le pertenecía.

Bendito seas, Blood Moon.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenas! Pues bien… este ya es el último :c me siento nostálgica! Parece tan poco considerando todo el tiempo que me tomó escribirlo… Bueno, ahora sólo falta el epílogo y fin de la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste! Y de nuevo, ¡gracias por leer y llegar hasta acá!**

 _Capítulo 5_

Su corazón se agitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, bombeando con dificultad debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido la muchacha en el combate. A pesar de que su herida había sido sanada con los poderes de Soraka, ésta no tenía la capacidad de regenerar plasma sanguíneo. Sin embargo, se movía como si su cuerpo no necesitara la cantidad perdida: saltaba entre rama y rama con la agilidad de un mono, mientras su mente sólo podía pensar en encontrar a Zed. Tenía quince minutos de desventaja pero algo en su interior le decía que, si continuaba yendo a tal velocidad, podría interceptarlo. Si éste lograba entrar en el templo, todo habría sido tiempo y energías perdidos.

No iba a permitir que aquello ocurriera. Aunque tuviera que exigir al límite a su cuerpo. Estaba segura que aquel era el día en el que se atrevería a enfrentarlo… gracias al Blood Moon se había probado a sí misma y, a su vez, liberado gran parte de su odio y frustración. Si podía pelear sin aquellos sentimientos hostigándola, perdería aquella impulsividad que la hacía tan débil…

Pero momento, ¿no fue impulsiva la actitud de lanzarse hacia el bosque en busca de uno de los principales enemigos del Equilibrio? Sentía algo de odio hacia él, pero entendía algo del subconsciente y sabía que ese sentimiento solo, sin aquel impulso que había adquirido a lo largo de todos estos años y que había perdido luego de aquella pelea, no podría haberla dirigido hacia aquel lugar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Esas preguntas bailaron en su mente por un rato pero su cuerpo no se detuvo. La impulsividad la había dominado y no podía detenerse sin que sus piernas sufrieran un fuerte cosquilleo que la incitaban a continuar con su apresurada marcha. Además, aquel momento que se tomaba de respiro, era inundado por aquella sensación de vacío y depresión que consumía el espíritu victorioso que había nacido luego de su victoria en el festival. Debía enfrentarse a Zed cara a cara. Todo su ser se lo estaba pidiendo.

Ya llevaba diez minutos de acelerada travesía cuando amainó su velocidad. Parte porque, luego de tantos saltos entre grandes árboles había arañado sus brazos y piernas, además de roer algunas tiras que colgaban de su traje… pero también lo hacía porque estaba segura que se encontraba cerca de su objetivo. El instinto es vital en el organismo de un ninja. Y éste rugía al sentir la proximidad de Zed.

Optó por deslizarse entre las ramas con el mayor sigilo posible, considerando que la adrenalina estaba consumiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo, incitándola a correr como una gacela hacia su objetivo. Pero resistía a ese cosquilleo, sabía que la paciencia y la sangre fría eran la única forma de sorprender a un ninja… si es que era posible sorprenderlos.

Su instinto no le había mentido: a unos cuantos metros del árbol donde se hallaba había identificado al Maestro de las Sombras. Caminaba con parsimonia, como un gato que mide cada paso tratando de realizar el menor ruido posible. Akali gruñó levemente: la había detectado. Quizás no sabía que era ella pero debía reconocer que su veloz corrida por el bosque no había sido más que una furiosa carrera que había espantando a cualquier animalito que se encontraba por allí. Se maldijo aunque también reconocía que le hubiera sido imposible amainar su velocidad antes de tiempo… el fuego que consumía su cuerpo mordisqueaba sus músculos incitándola a generar aquel incendio que desataba todas las pasiones que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimidas.

Dando dos grandes saltos entre los árboles que habían de por medio, se ubicó cerca de donde estaba Zed, para caer encima de él con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Como ya había predicho la joven, éste había sentido su presencia e intercambió lugares con su sombra, esquivando aquel ataque. Akali aterrizó sobre el suelo, flexionando sus rodillas e incorporándose casi como si no le hubiera afectado aquella caída de varios metros. Con velocidad, saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un fuerte puñetazo que le habría propinado la sombra de su oponente. Ésta se deshizo al haber fallado aquel ataque.

"Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, era predecible" murmuró Zed con aquella voz tan gruesa que rebotaba entre los troncos huecos de los árboles. Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a la joven con aquella máscara suya que bloqueaba cualquier tipo de escrutinio hacia su persona. "Pero claro, no me imaginaba que sería en el Blood Moon… ¡Qué extraño! Será la primera vez que usas el cerebro para usar una estratagema ante un combate".

Akali le fulminó con la mirada. ¡Claro! Si los invocadores se enterasen que la protagonista del festival había muerto o sufrido algún ataque lo suficientemente agresivo como para incapacitarla en la Liga de las Leyendas estallarían en protestas y culparían a Zed, dándole así una verdadera razón a Shen y a Irelia para hacer justicia en nombre del Puño de la Sombra… y la Liga no podría hacer nada a su favor porque había violado las reglas de amnistía entre los campeones.

Pero ella nunca había analizado aquello. La pelea había excitado todos sus sentidos, deseaba combatir y eliminar de su cuerpo aquella frustración que hacía mella en su persona. Además era el Blood Moon, el cuento de Reina le había demostrado que ahí era donde debía expiar todo su pasado.

"Si sos cagón, huí al templo" rugió, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se sorprendió al notar que estaba jadeando. No esperaba encontrarse tan cansada, la necesidad de buscar a Zed había consumido gran parte de sus fuerzas y, aquella caída del árbol sumado a su rápido movimiento para esquivar la sombra, también habían contribuido. Pero ahora no podía detenerse. Ya había desafiado a su oponente y ahora mismo le estaba ofendiendo, dando por sentenciada la inminente pelea. "Huí al templo que una vez te abrió la puerta y que nos arrebataste tan impunemente"

Escuchó una fuerte y grave carcajada como respuesta. Zed notaba el cansancio físico de la muchacha y aquellas palabras le resultaron tan predecibles que no pudo reprimir su risa. ¡En qué estado se atrevía a provocar y a combatir! ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de Shen y su impasibilidad y predisposición para el combate?

"¿Cuántas energías podés perder en una batalla tan fingida como esa?" cuestionó, mientras apoyaba parte de su cuerpo sobre un árbol. Akali gruñó ante la seguridad y tranquilidad que demostraba el Maestro de las Sombras, realmente no se estaba tomando aquello como un asunto serio. "Recibiste ayuda de Shen, y Thresh sólo usó su gancho para atacarte… además de que ninguno de ellos cinco hicieron un mero trabajo en equipo para acabarte, así hubiera sido más sencillo, ¿pero estás tan agitada por eso?"

No resistió aquello y lanzó una de sus kamas hacia él. Zed saltó hacia el atrás, esquivando el arma que fue a incrustarse en el tronco donde él se encontraba apoyado. A pesar de su cansancio parecía conservar buena puntería. Éste no espero ninguna otra muestra acción de Akali para lanzarse hacia ella, utilizando a su sombra para rodearla dentro de un pequeño círculo imaginario que impedía que realizara algún movimiento brusco.

"¿Sabes? Siempre me pareció triste…" susurró por un momento el Puño de la Sombra. Relajó un poco su cuerpo mientras buscaba palabras que le ayudaran a distraerlo aunque fueran sólo unos segundos. "… el hecho de que mi madre tuvo razón. El huerfanito idiota que apareció un día, que todos creían que iba a ser una gran luz en el camino del Equilibrio resultó un imbécil que lo traicionó todo… ¿y por qué? Para demostrar que era el mejor, claro está"

No había terminado de decir aquellas palabras cuando tomó una de sus bombas de humo y la arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo. Sabía que esas palabras hirieron a Zed, él siempre había odiado a su madre por aquella mirada que le dirigía y le recordaba que no era un miembro del templo. Solamente era un cachorro perdido que despertó la lástima en el corazón de alguien importante como el Maestro Lito, consiguiendo así entrar en el hogar de las sagradas artes del Equilibrio. Akali se lanzó contra la sombra de Zed, atravesándola para tomar la kama que había quedado incrustada en el árbol y alejarse algunos metros de su oponente.

El humo se disipó con rapidez, pero el Maestro de las Sombras ni se inmutó. Permaneció ahí parado, observando en silencio con aquella máscara que le envolvía en ese velo de misterio que ella tanto odiaba. No podía leer sus pensamientos, no podía leer en su mirada. Era como si estuviese peleando contra un hombre sin rostro, el cual sólo se guía por sus sentimientos a flor de piel, pero que no podía ni sonreír ni hacer una mueca. Él juzgaba los rostros de los demás, pero nadie era capaz de juzgar el suyo. Nadie le conocía. A pesar de eso, Akali tuvo la sensación de que un aura melancólica le rodeaba… ¿Sería su imaginación, al haber vivido tantas cosas en aquel bosque junto con él? No sabía, pero la sensación parecía hacer mella en su interior, contagiándole una nostalgia que echaba un océano sobre el incendio de su pecho.

"Tu vieja no te quería ni a vos" repuso, luego de unos segundos. Su cuerpo estaba quieto, moviéndose de forma sutil con la suave brisa que soplaba. Le señaló con las filosas navajas que sobresalían de su puño derecho y exclamó: "Si realmente querés pelear, olvídate de esos trucos baratos de la bomba de humo"

"Y vos de tu sombra de mierda" replicó Akali con rapidez. En tan sólo esos segundos había logrado relajar un poco su cuerpo sin bajar sus niveles de adrenalina, casi recuperando su normal respiración. Parpadeó varias veces, recién ahora que lo tenía cara a cara había digerido en su mente que debía pelear contra Zed. ¡Le resultaba casi fantástico! Apretó sus kamas con fuerza y se enderezó con el mentón en alto, mostrando su orgullo ante su oponente. "No confundas las cosas, mi vieja me exigía porque yo sería el Puño de la Sombra… Vos nunca fuiste algo, sólo una pérdida de tiempo para el Sumo Maestro el cual…" y bajó un poco el tono de voz, mientras fundía más su mirada con el metal de la máscara del ninja "…te encargaste de matar a pesar de haber dedicado todas sus enseñanzas en vos…" exclamó, con un dejó de reproche en esas últimas palabras.

Iba a decirle algo más. Su cuerpo le pedía que exhalara todo aquello que venía conteniendo y no sólo esos insultos banales. Quería acabarlo, terminar con aquella mancha que pesaba sobre el título de Puño de la Sombra y sobre el mismo Equilibrio. Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse y el fuerte cosquilleo se volvió casi un espasmo de nervios y furia que le suplicaban que reaccionara y actuara en consecuencia de sus pensamientos. Y precisamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Un rugido involuntario escapó de sus labios, impotente ante la pasividad de Zed. ¿Por qué permanecía tan quieto? ¿Por qué mierda no hacía nada en defensa de su nombre? ¿Tanto gozaba viendo cómo ella cacareaba, siendo lo único realmente ofensivo que hizo contra él? ¡Cómo le odiaba! ¡Cómo le hervía la sangre al verlo! ¡Cómo deseaba matarlo de una buena vez!

Corrió hacia él y, apoyando todo su peso sobre el pie izquierdo, le propinó una fuerte patada con el derecho, la cual fue bloqueada por el antebrazo de Zed; Aunque éste perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos desconcertado ante aquella fuerza que no esperaba que tuviera la kinkou. Tiempo suficiente para que Akali se apoyara en su otra pierna y propinara otra patada con su izquierda, causando que el ninja retroceda unos pasos. Sabía que sus golpes no le causarían gran daño con esa armadura que él usaba, pero si lograba desconcertarlo podría atacarlo con sus kamas y causarle daño verdadero.

El Maestro de las Sombras retrocedió varios pasos al encontrarse sorprendido de aquella forma. Su mente se había turbado y su fuerza se había desvanecido de forma significativa, por lo cual recibió aquellas dos patadas en toda su plenitud. Pero sólo le costó segundos estabilizarse para que su ser estallase de ira como un volcán en plena actividad. Apretó sus puños y tomó la ofensiva dentro de aquel combate, bloqueando con más eficacia las patadas de la ninja y lanzando furiosos golpes contra ella. La fuerza y la velocidad con la cual atacaba le indicaba a Akali cómo la rabia y el deseo de destruirla se anteponía ante el raciocinio de Zed. Aunque no por eso ella tenía ventaja dentro del combate: sabía que si sólo uno de esos golpes le alcanzaba, no sólo considerando su fuerza sino también las filosas navajas que poseía, estaría fuera de combate. Además tampoco ella controlaba su cuerpo. Cuando lograba esquivar algún golpe del Maestro de las Sombras sus brazos empuñaban sus kamas y lanzaban feroces ataques contra su oponente. Ambos estaban siendo consumidos por sus sentimientos, dejando a un lado la razón.

Un relámpago de inteligencia iluminó a Zed quien, aprovechando un fuerte golpe de kama que había arrojado Akali, atrapó su brazo derecho en el aire y también el izquierdo, el cuál quiso libertar a su hermano inútilmente. La kinkou se debatió en el aire tratando de zafarse y, justo cuando iba a lanzar una fuerte patada contra su oponente, éste le lanzó una suya, impactando sobre el estómago de la muchacha y lanzándola contra un árbol. Su boca se abrió desesperada ante aquel golpe que le arrebató todo el oxígeno que contenían sus pulmones. Trataba de recuperar algo de aire mientras se ahogaba con su tos y la zona afectada palpitaba de dolor ante aquella agresión. Fue tal la fuerza empleada en aquella patada que sintió cómo un hilo de sangre se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. En cualquier otra situación habría podido reponerse con facilidad, pero su cuerpo estaba tan fatigado que tosió con vigor, tratando de recuperar algo de energías.

Zed comprobó la efectividad de su golpe y se acercó hacia ella para alzarla por el cuello con una de sus manos. Podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón que trataba de estabilizar el organismo de la kinkou luego de tanto desgaste de energía. Apretó un poco su mano, mientras acercaba más su rostro hacia Akali.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar bien" dictaminó, sus palabras contenían una profunda rabia que no pretendía disimular. "Vos no tenes ni puta idea de lo que es ser nada y que no vas a ser nada" rugió, mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre. No tenía intención de ahorcar a la ninja, aún podía escuchar las palabras de su mente que le aconsejaban que esa sería una idea estúpida teniendo en cuenta que aquel día era el Blood Moon, pero no podía contener sus sentimientos. "Lo que es encontrarte en la nada misma rodeado de personas que ya tienen su futuro marcado, mientras vos peleas por el tuyo como un idiota, siempre sabiendo que sos menos que los otros porque las miradas de los demás siempre te recuerdan que sos un puto huérfano que sólo tuvo algo de suerte" la furia de su voz mermó. Su tono comenzó a descender de a poco a la par que también aflojaba su agarre. "No sabes lo que es luchar por la única posibilidad que tenes en tu vida de tener un lugar en el mundo, de acabar con las miradas de desprecio y con el temor de ser rechazado de forma eterna." Tragó saliva mientras su voz adquiría un tono irónico y despectivo: "En cambio, la puta de tu vieja te decía dos puteadas y vos te deprimías y todos teníamos que consolar a la pelotuda de Akali que, por más inútil que fuera, tenía asegurado su título de Puño de la Sombra. Al igual que tu vieja. Y la vieja de tu vieja. Todas eran inútiles, pero les gustaba ocultarlo matando a cualquier idiota indefenso y cacareando que podían controlar toda Jonia. Todas unas pelotudas que miraban con esa cara de viejas amargadas a cualquiera que amenazara el linaje del Equilibrio. Ninguna peleó por algo. Ninguna sufrió por algo." Escupió con fuerza. A pesar de la máscara que le cubría, cualquiera podría adivinar que observaba a la kinkou con una mirada de ira que traspasaba el metal y fundía todo aquello con lo que se cruzara.

Akali, algo repuesta en aquellos valiosos segundos que se había tomado Zed para insultarle tanto a ella como a su madre, le sonrió mostrándole los dientes manchados con la sangre que antes se había escapado por su boca. El Maestro de la Sombra se quedó sorprendido, el tiempo suficiente como para que la kinkou acumulara la poca fuerza que le restaba en su pierna y, con su rodilla, golpeara con vigor el mentón de Zed, haciendo volar la máscara que cubría su rostro y provocando que este retrocediera.

"Yo luché por lo que me correspondía" respondió, con un hilo de voz. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, aún no había recuperado toda su voz y aquellas palabras habían vibrado en cada hueso de su cuerpo; pero su furia rugía en su interior, pidiéndole que callara de una vez por todas a ese imbécil que difamaba su bien merecido título "No sé que mierda hizo mi vieja de su vida, pero sólo yo sé cuánto peleé y cuánto sufrí por ser merecedora del título que me era legado… vos querés acabar con todo eso que representa el Equilibrio para mi, todo porque tomaste el camino de los cobardes. No culpes al destino de tu torpeza" gritó, algo restablecida.

Iba a decirle varios insultos más cuando se detuvo en seco. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años acostumbrada a verle de esa forma, Akali pudo contemplar el rostro de Zed sin su máscara. Sus facciones conservaban la misma forma que ella recordaba pero con algunas arrugas que no esperaba encontrar. La luna iluminaba en todo su esplendor, bañando con su luz el azabache del cabello del ninja, el cual estaba surcado por unas sutiles canas que brillaban como líneas plateadas en medio de una oscura noche. Tenía menos de treinta años y su rostro ya poseía aquellas marcas de vida que sólo genera la experiencia y el dolor vividos. El tiempo había transcurrido y había envejecido. ¿Acaso ella también habría envejecido de tal forma?

Zed, haciendo caso omiso a la pérdida de su máscara, se volvió con rapidez sobre sus talones y se arrojó sobre Akali, bramando con ira mientras trataba de hundir las navajas de su puño derecho sobre las entrañas de la kinkou. Ésta esquivó el movimiento lanzándose hacia un costado, pero era tal la velocidad del Maestro de las Sombras que llegó a sujetarla de una de sus piernas antes de poder caer por completo al suelo y hundió sus navajas sobre uno de sus muslos.

Akali aulló de dolor mientras con su otra pierna asestaba una fuerte patada en el rostro de Zed, tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo con éxito, mas su muslo palpitaba dolorosamente y la sangre se escurría de la herida. No era demasiado profunda, sus reflejos habían reaccionado a tiempo para evitar mayores bajas, pero estaba agotada y sabía que había llegado casi al límite de su cuerpo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Claro que este detalle no escapó de la atención de Zed. Tarde o temprano se acabarían las fuerzas de la kinkou y llegaría su oportunidad para desquitarse de los insultos idiotas que le había dirigido. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Por más que fuera el Blood Moon, entablar un combate con un enemigo poderoso y escasas energías conducía a una derrota inminente. Se acercó hacia ella y la levantó por los brazos, presionándolos con brutalidad y obligándola a que mirara directo a sus ojos.

"Lo único que quise siempre es SER ALGUIEN" gritó. Su voz contenía un tinte casi desesperado que desorientó a la joven. Los latidos de su estómago y muslo se habían vuelto tan intensos que bloqueaban gran parte de los sonidos que provenían del exterior, mas Zed continuó "Tu vieja y los demás siempre quisieron destruir eso. La única posibilidad que tenía era derrotar al virtuoso hijo del Sumo Maestro pero ese objetivo se estaba volviendo un imposible para cualquiera" consideró, bajando un poco el tono de su voz y apretando más su agarre. Ante el dolor, Akali reaccionó dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva que, a su vez, trataba de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo y los sentimientos que carcomían su ser "Yo no deseaba controlar las sombras, sólo quería ser fuerte para derrotar a Shen… ¡y todos ustedes me despreciaron! ¡Todos!"

Akali miró sus ojos. Esos ojos oscuros que poseían un tinte rojizo que no la miraban a ella, sino que parecían reflejarse en un espejo. Parecía que Zed estaba hablándose a sí mismo mientras sus ojos mostraban la desesperación que su voz había tratado de ocultar. Por fin había podido escrutar esa mirada. Desde el momento en que se había marchado del templo, cabizbajo ante el rechazo del Sumo Maestro y del Equilibrio, había ocultado su rostro de toda mirada ajena que no fuera la de él. ¿O acaso se había ocultado de sí mismo? El Puño de la Sombra pudo observar la misma desesperación y tristeza que había leído en él cuando su mirada había buscado algún refugio entre todos los ninjas que lo estaban despreciando para siempre. Akali pudo ver el mismo dolor, aún intacto y vigente en su persona después de tantos años transcurridos.

"No sabes lo que es luchar por algo y que un error, que un deseo imposible se grabe a fuego en tu ser como una infame marca que me perseguirá incluso después de que mi cuerpo esté enterrado en el polvo y en el olvido. No iba a perder todo sin antes arriesgarlo todo" sentenció. Su mirada se volvió neutral, casi como si se hubiera vuelto a colocar su máscara, con seguridad y orgullo al encontrarse ajeno a las miradas escrutadoras de los demás.

La kinkou no apartó sus ojos del rostro del ninja, parecía que no escuchaba las palabras que salían de la boca del Maestro de las Sombras, sino las palabras que habían quedado colgadas en sus pupilas, deseosas de salir al exterior pero encerradas por el raciocinio. Mas una idea, mejor dicho, un curioso anhelo surgió como un rayo dentro del pecho de Akali, generando un rápido incendio en sus miembros que temblaban ante tal ocurrencia. El palpitar de su corazón aumentó de tal forma que sus tímpanos sólo podían captar un fuerte tambor arrítmico como producto de aquella extraña exaltación de sus sentidos.

A pesar del fuerte agarre que la mantenía inmóvil, pudo levantar sus dos brazos, soltando ambas kamas, y apoyarlos sobre ambas mejillas de Zed, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo y le besaba la frente con suavidad.

¿Qué le había empujado a cometer aquel acto? Es probable que fueran aquellos impulsos que le habían conducido hasta aquel bosque, los mismos impulsos que la traicionaban durante los combates… y esos mismos impulsos que se complotaban con sus sentimientos y contra los cuales luchaba día a día. Ahora casi todo su raciocinio había sido hecho a un lado y se abrió ante aquel enemigo que vivió tanto tiempo en su interior. Siempre había estado agradecida por aquel consolador beso que Zed le había dado en el bosque. Durante noches de insomnio y momentos de meditación había tratado de buscarle un sentimiento a aquel beso, algún sabor o sensación familiar que pudiera reconocer. Aquel era el sueño y la esperanza que mantenía vivo el espíritu de Akali como una pequeña llama que se mantiene, heroica y estoica, entre la frustración, el odio y el rencor que habían echado raíces en el cuerpo de la joven.

El Maestro de las Sombras quedó inmóvil, sorprendido ante la última acción que hubiera esperado de la kinkou. Se quedó un momento mirándola sumido en un profundo silencio que permitía escuchar los sutiles ruidos provenientes del bosque, incluso el intenso palpitar de Akali que, ante el daño recibido y aquel impulsivo beso, parecía aumentar de tal manera que casi podía tomarse como una fuerte taquicardia.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Zed? … Es probable que ni él mismo supiera cómo debía reaccionar.

Tardó varios segundos en tomar una dedición. Segundos que parecieron horas ante la percepción de la kinkou, quien temblaba involuntariamente debido a que la herida de su muslo rugía de dolor dentro de su cuerpo, ofendida ante la poca atención que le prestaba su mente, la cual sufría por sí misma sumida en tal tensión. Pero no hubo de esperar demasiado ya que las manos de Zed aflojaron un poco su agarre mientras empujaban a Akali contra un árbol, provocando que su espalda impactara con fuerza en el grueso tronco. Un gemido de dolor trató de escapar de los labios de la ninja pero fue aprisionado por los labios del propio Maestro de las Sombras.

¿Le estaba besando? ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Se estaba repitiendo la misma escena del bosque!

No podía creerlo. Apenas había caído en la cuenta de su propia acción, pero nunca habría imaginado que Zed también tomaría parte en aquella locura. Claro que la diferencia constaba en que el beso de Akali había sido delicado, simple pero con gran intención; mas el Maestro de las Sombras había arremetido con brutalidad contra sus labios, uniéndose ambos en un rudo y pasional beso. El ninja soltó su agarre y aferró sus manos al rostro de la kinkou atrayéndola a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban, como si dos animales sedientos encontraran, luego de horas de agonía, un lago para aplacar la necesidad vital del cuerpo por aquel precioso líquido. Ambos estaban fundidos, ajenos por completo al bosque y a todo lo que los rodeaba. Las enormes e imponentes filas del ejército noxiano podrían haber pasado al lado de ellos y ni se hubieran enterado, menos inmutados ante su presencia. Luego de tanto tiempo los sentimientos de los dos ninjas habían logrado alcanzarse, provocando que ambos se fundieran en un mismo incendio que ardía por sus impulsos, pasiones y ansiedades. Todas sus frustraciones, rencores, miedos y odios se habían extinguido, aunque sea sólo por aquel momento único. Tan único y tan deseado.

La razón de Akali fue quién la hizo reaccionar: su cuerpo rugía de dolor, tratando de que ésta le prestara algo de atención. El fuerte palpitar de su muslo ahora asimilaba al golpe seco e intenso de un timbal, además de que la magnitud del beso hacia mella en su estado, evitando que pudiera tomar aire para recuperarse. Sus pulmones comenzaban a arderle cuando empujó con sus pocas fuerzas a Zed pero siendo ella quién cayera hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Calmate, flaco" masculló, mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Recién ahí, luego de que su cuerpo pudiera recuperar algo de oxígeno, el incendio de su pecho le reclamaba los labios del ninja, furioso ante aquella interrupción.

"No sé cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida como para venir con tan pocas energías" reiteró Zed, mas su tono de voz no sonaba agresivo, sino como un regaño casi tierno.

El Maestro de las Sombras observó la herida que le había infligido en el muslo con desdén mientras se agachaba en cuclillas a su lado. Con delicadeza desató el gran moño del obi de seda rojo que envolvía la cintura de Akali y lo enrolló cerca de la herida de la joven con bastante fuerza, improvisando un torniquete. El color pálido de su piel contrastaba con el del carmesí del obi y más aún con las oscuras manchas de sangre que se esparcían en todo su cuerpo. De forma casi inconsciente sus dedos recorrieron toda la extensión de esa pierna hasta que un bufido llamó su atención.

"¿Qué?" gruñó el Puño de la Sombra, mientras arqueaba una ceja. "¿Ahora se supone que el sexo viene como agradecimiento?" agregó a la par que movía un poco su pierna, algo incómoda por la fuerza del agarre del torniquete.

"No, el sexo viene como compensación" respondió Zed, sonriendo de costado, entretanto se iba quitando las piezas de su metálica armadura, empezando por las navajas de sus brazos. "Como mínimo tendría que haberte desgarrado la médula espinal por cometer una estupidez tan grande como atacar a un enemigo sin energía siquiera para huir" se detuvo y fingió un suspiro.

Akali bufó una vez más, mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del árbol a sus espaldas. Le incomodaba el torniquete pero al menos el fuerte latido de su pierna había disminuido, después de todo no sufría una hemorragia propiamente dicha, sino que había sido una medida de mera precaución. Ahora podía sumergirse en los verdaderos latidos que colmaban su pecho y en los impulsos que rebotaban y golpeaban en cada parte de su cuerpo. Desprendido el obi, el kimono se encontró libre a merced de la suave brisa que soplaba, incitando aún más la imaginación de la joven.

Se lanzó encima de Zed, sin esperar a que terminara su labor, y besó sus labios con intensidad mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuello. El ninja la sujetó de la cintura y le devolvió el sentimiento a la par que se fundían el uno al otro, olvidando por completo su enemistad, su pasado, sus miedos y sus rencores mutuos. El incendio los consumía y, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo y tantos dolores, se entregarían a él.


	6. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Los ojos de Akali se abrieron de forma repentina ante un ruido metálico que alertó todos sus sentidos. No recordaba cuando le había vencido el sueño pero por el ardor que sufrían sus pupilas supuso que no habría sido más de una o dos horas. Trató de estirar sus músculos mas estos se encontraban entumecidos por el dolor y el cansancio, además de la mala posición en la que se había dormido: acostada contra las gruesas raíces de un árbol que sobresalían. La pierna que tenía aplicado el torniquete le latía con suavidad, apaciguada por sólo unos momentos, en cuanto la kinkou se pusiera de pie, le invadiría el dolor.

Comprobó que ya había amanecido. Los rayos de febo caían sobre Jonia, saludando a las personas que habían permanecido toda la noche celebrando el Blood Moon. Así finalizaba el ritual de purificación de los pecados y todos los presentes se sonreían y miraban los miles de papelitos que colgaban del Gran Árbol, felices de saber que habían dejado atrás todo aquello que le generara alguna culpa. Por suerte, el gran follaje del bosque jonio protegía a Akali de cualquier atrevido rayo de luz que le molestara.

La ninja buscó a Zed con la mirada y lo encontró de pie, colocándose de vuelta su armadura y comprendió que de ahí provenía el ruido metálico. Una sensación extraña la invadió. Le resultaba increíble el haber intimado con el ninja, pero más increíble el hecho de que haya pasado tan rápido. De vuelta la sensación de vacío crecía por su pecho, como un frío que consume cada hueso de su cuerpo. ¿Ahora qué?

"Zed" le llamó, mas su garganta produjo un sonido inarticulado y bajo, que más pareció un susurro que otra cosa. Realmente estaba fatigada, todo músculo de su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar de forma normal. A pesar de eso, éste volteó a verla. Quizás le había escuchado o sólo quería comprobar cómo se encontraba.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. La pregunta flotaba en el aire pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciarla porque ninguno sabía su respuesta… o mejor dicho, temían decirla.

Akali observó de vuelta su rostro. No sabía cuándo, si es que alguna vez volvía a darse la oportunidad, en que vería a Zed sin su máscara. Quizás nunca más vería ese cabello oscuro con algunos toques cenicientos ni esos ojos oscuros que tenían un tinte rojizo. Quizás nunca más. El vacío inundó su cuerpo de manera tal que la pregunta escapó de sus labios:

"¿Ahora qué?"

Como única respuesta, el Maestro de las Sombras se cubrió con su máscara, terminando así de colocarse su armadura. La kinkou observó como ya no era el mismo Zed con quien había intimado, sino el enemigo que amenazaba la existencia del Equilibrio y a quién debía eliminar. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría, si su cuerpo ya había eliminado todo rastro del rencor y el odio del pasado?

El ninja se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantarse. Akali se quejó de su pierna, pero se aferró con fuerza a los hombros metálicos de la armadura, mientras que éste abrazaba su cintura.

"La voracidad de los hechos nos atrapó" sentenció. Su grave voz se oía más apagada detrás de aquella máscara. ¿O era que el tono de Zed se encontraba de por sí más apagado? "No podemos enfrentarnos nosotros solos ante la Liga de las Leyendas… y menos ante lo que nos tocó en la vida"

La kinkou bajó un poco la cabeza. El vacío se hacía cada vez más fuerte y esas palabras, predecibles palabras, atacaron a su sensibilidad.

"¿Todo termina acá?"

El Maestro de las Sombras vaciló, pero su voz sonaba confiada.

"No, seguiremos viéndonos. Claro, en alguna semana cuando ninguno de los dos tenga rotación" sostuvo el mentón en alto de Akali, mirándola fijamente a pesar de la máscara. "Buenas o malas, las regias acciones son ejemplares"

La ninja ahogó un sollozo que se había generado en su garganta y lo tragó hasta su pecho. Impasibilidad, se decía, impasibilidad. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para superarse a sí misma, Shen ya se lo había dicho.

Tomó el rostro de Zed y besó la máscara. Sus labios se retrajeron al sentir el frío tacto del metal, pero no lo hizo notar gracias a la impasibilidad. Al evitar demostrar tus sentimientos, lográs enfrentarte a ellos. Al menos era esta la forma en que lo veía ahora la kinkou.

El Maestro de las Sombras le ayudó a volver a sentarse, sabiendo que le costaría bastante moverse. Luego le dirigió una mirada, intensa pero oculta, y se marchó. Su sombra fue lo único que quedó atrás.

Akali se recostó de vuelta contra el árbol y se sonrió.

Que buen festival de Blood Moon.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Bueno, acá termina el fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado! Es el primero que termino de escribir y publico en internet.**

 **Tengo dos proyectos en mente para continuar con mi paso por aquí:**

 **Las bitácoras de la campaña revolucionaria de Sejuani (el cual ya he comenzado a escribir y espero llegar a hasta el capítulo 3 para comenzar a publicarlo)**

 **El viaje de Irelia alrededor de todo Valoran, en busca del paradero de su hermano Zelos y la verdad acerca de la invasión noxiana-zaunita a la isla de Jonia.**

 **Entonces, esto es un "hasta pronto"! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, por favor dejen sus reviews ante cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o simple piropo a mi belleza (?)**

 **Celebi-**


End file.
